Not Quite Normal
by UrStewyBomb
Summary: Renesmee's POV. She runs away from home and goes in search of the one she loves but what happens when he doesn't seem to love her in return?
1. Preface

Not Quite Normal.

**Preface**

How do you know if you really love someone? How do you know if it's just a crush or something more, when you had never had a crush on anyone? When the only ones you knew you loved were your family. How does one work these things out? Would you be able to leave your family to go in search of someone even if you didn't know if you loved them or not?


	2. 1 Evaporated

Not Quite Normal.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters Stephenie Meyer does. **

**Chapter One- Evaporated.**

I groaned and rolled over burying my face in my pillow when I heard the quiet creak of my bedroom door being opened.

"Rise and shine sleepy head," Alice sang as she flung open my wardrobe and started searching through all my clothes.

"Go away" I muttered grabbing another pillow and shoving it over my head.

"Those colors really don't match," she said to herself. "Shame though. Would be fine if this was a lighter blue. Hm. Maybe Rose might have something." I tuned out from Alice's extremely irritating chatter and tried to fall back asleep.

I really don't see how she can be so bright and bubbly all the time.

Sure I was excited and all. It was my first day of school after all.

For four years Grandma-and Grandpa Cullen when he was home- had home schooled me, but then Rose had a bit of… well I suppose you could call it an accident. And this accident had very inconveniently happened in the middle of the main street of the last town we had lived in.

This is how it happened. Rose, Grandma and I had been out grocery shopping. We were in the supermarket when Rose realized she had left her purse in the car, so she went out to get it.

It didn't help that she was already in a bad mood for some reason and then when she realized she had left her purse at home she got even more pissed. She slammed the car door shut a little too hard causing it to buckle in on itself and all the widows to shatter. There were about five people who witnessed this, -including her English teacher Mr. Craig- but in only a couple of hours almost the whole town had heard about Rosalie Hale's supposed super human strength.

We were gone in two days.

Everyone had decided I knew enough to be able to start school now-and I had stopped growing-, so mum, dad, aunt Ali, aunt Rose, uncle Em, uncle Jazz and I had enrolled at the local high school three weeks ago when we had arrived at the small town of Fairbanks Alaska.

Today was first day of term two as well as my first day at a proper school.

Up until this morning I had been really excited and had annoyed the shit out of everyone by declaring my excitement to all of my family over and over. Last night it took me forever to get to sleep and now I was really wishing I had gone to bed earlier to allow myself more time to fall asleep, because I really wasn't used to getting up this early.

"Getupgetupgetup," Alice said wrenching the pillows away from my head and flinging them to the other side of my room when I made a grab for them.

"Go away," I muttered again, "I'm sleeping."

"We already let you sleep in Ness and now it's time to get up. And hurry up you only have half an hour to get ready."

"I don't care if I'm late," I sighed. It felt as though my excitement had evaporated.

"Sorry Nessie."

"Mh."

"I didn't want it to come down to this but I suppose I have no choice."

"What?" I asked confused.

"This," she flung my doona back and pounced on me, pinning my arms under me, and smothered my face with kisses.

"Ugh," I mumbled trying to get my arms free.

She got off me and looked at me expectantly," Come on then," she said suddenly serious.

"Fine," I yawned dragging myself out of my incredibly warm and comfortable queen sized bed.

"Get dressed," she said dropping a pair of dark blue skinny leg jeans and black high heel boots that reached just bellow my knees.

"I'll be back," Alice said -doing an almost prefect imitation of Arnold Schwarzenegger- and ran out of my room as I reached into my top draw for clean underwear and socks.

Alice came back in as I was doing up my bra with a light blue blouse in hand. She sat it on my bed with the other things and walked back out.

I finished getting dressed then clomped unhappily down the stairs. God it was frustrating being so graceful. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't not be graceful. Emmett even said sometimes I was more graceful than Alice, -I think he was joking- that's hard to believe though. Alice is always prancing about everywhere like a… oh I don't know. Like a something that's really graceful.

"Good morning sweet hear," mum said catching me up in her up in her stone mebrace when I reached the bottom of the stairs and kissing me lightly on the head.

"Hey honey," dad said coming over and wrapping his long arms around both of us.

"Morning mum, dad."

"You hungry Ness?" Rosalie called from the kitchen.

"Yeah kinda," I pulled out of the hug and headed off toward the kitchen.

"Cereal?"

"Yes thanks."

"How's it going brat?" Emmett asked ruffling my hair as I walked past. "Don't look as excited anymore."

"I'm not," I muttered fixing my hair.

"And why's that?"

"It's too early," I yawned again.

He chuckled. "Not really."

"Easy for you to say," I grumbled pulling up a seat at the kitchen table.

"Smile," Grandma chirped. A blinding flash followed.

"Grandma pl-"

"Esme," She corrected. "Grandma makes me feel old."

"You are old," Emmett laughed.

"Watch it," she joked," if your not careful you'll end up living outside."

"Esme please no photo's," I grinned.

"One more." I smiled and she snapped another photo.

I was supposed to call grandma and grandpa by their first names, and my aunts and uncles wanted me to cut out the aunt and uncle part from their names. I was also working on calling mum and dad by their first names because it would sound weird to other people if I called them mum and dad at school.

"Hurry up lil sis," Emmett grinned. He was leaning up against da… Edward's new Volvo. This one was dark blue.

He had had to get a new one after I accidentally wrapped his old silver Volvo around a tree. It wasn't technically my fault though it was Emmett's. After all he was the one who practically forced me race him-even if I kinda wanted to-.

Well I was in Edwards Volvo, he was going to take his jeep but I told him I wouldn't race if he did, so he took Rosalie's BMW instead.

Everything was cool until Emmett decided to make it more exciting by trying to push me off the road and out of his way; he put a massive dent in the passenger side of Rosalie's door and knocked me off the road straight into the path of an oncoming tree. I had to mangle the car further to get myself out, and if I were human I would have been killed, but as it was I didn't have a scratch on me.

Emmett thought it was hilarious until we got home. Rose all but bit his head off when she saw the dent. She was crabbier than Edward even though his car was well and truly dead. Emmett took most of the blame, which was fine with me.

"Don't forget your jacket," mum said just behind me and interrupting my thoughts.

"Aw mum," I groaned. "It's not even cold though."

"Renesmee please."

"Whatever," I snatched my jacket from her and slid into the backseat of Edward's car.

Our story as usual was that Dr. Cullen his wife and adopted children had moved o town for a fresh start. Rosalie and Japer remained the Hale twins, mum was Isabella Masen and Alice, Emmett, Edward and I were the Cullen siblings.

It was strange. In a way my parents were my brother and sister and my grandparents were my parents.

**Please Review!!! Even if you didn't like it just tell me what I can improve.. Thanks x**


	3. 2 First Day

**Chapter 2- First Day **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all of the characters! Sadly I do not! Although like almost every fan out there I wish I did.**

There was a surprising amount of people gathered around as we pulled into the Fairbanks high school student car park searching for an empty space.

We didn't stand out too much yet. Only a few people watched as Edward's Volvo slid smoothly into an empty spot next to an old white Datsun Ute. But at the moment they were only staring at the cars, they couldn't yet see the people inside them thanks to the heavily tinted windows.  
Alice's Porsche had most of the eyes trained on it. Edward had tried and tried to talk her out of taking her car but she'd insisted and he had reluctantly given in.

We waited while Alice pulled into the spare spot next to the one where we had just parked, and watched as a few more heads turned, not many just a couple.

I could see why people weren't that interested. There were a few expensive cars scattered around the car park. A dirty black Mercedes and a silver BMW were the only ones I could identify.

"Ready?" Edward asked turning to look at me.

_Ready as I'll ever be, _I thought to him.

He smiled at me. "Lets go then." He opened his door as did Bella who was in the front passenger seat, Rose who was on my left, Emmett to my right, and Alice and Jasper in Alice's Porsche.

"My god," someone whispered as we stepped out of the cars.

"Look at them." Slowly every head turned until every eye in the car park was on the seven of us.

"Ugh," Edward groaned.

"What," Emmett asked him as we made our way to the school office.

"That boy," he nodded towards a tall skinny boy standing under a tree near the edge of the car park with his eyes shut and his hands clasped together in front of his face, "thinks we're angels that god sent to protect him from the world."

"Weirdo," Rose snorted.

I could feel the eyes of the small crowd that had gathered boring into my back as I walked. God I really can't wait for the staring to stop, because it was already getting old and a little creepy. Dad said the longest it had ever lasted was about two and a half months; I really hoped that wasn't the case this time round.

Sure I kinda did like the attention but this was a bit too much for my liking. I bet aunt Rose lapped up the compliments every chuckled as he heard my thoughts. I put my hand on his arm and showed him the massive grin that was on her face at the moment, he chuckled again.

* * *

"So are you enjoying school?" Sam the overly friendly boy from my math's class asked as he followed me around like a little lost dog.  
Why wouldn't he just leave me alone?

"It's ok," I replied speeding up so he was almost running to keep up.

"That's good."

Did I have to physically tell him to leave me alone or something? Any normal guy would get the message. Wouldn't they? I didn't have much experience with males, well normal ones anyway. And trust me when I say the ones I do have experience with are_ far _from normal.

"Um the cafs back that way," Sam said trotting alongside me.

"I'm looking for the toilets," I said dodging a group of people going the opposite way to us.

"She's hot," one of the guys in the group said, following me with his eyes as they passed.

"Yeah. What's Shepard doing with her though?" They looked like the schools popular kids.

"They're here," Sam beamed. He looked pleased to have been seen with me.  
Ugh he was irritating.

"Thanks," I mumbled pushing the ladies toilet door open. "I'll find my own way to the caf inGetting Started a minute thanks," I said when he didn't budge.

"Ok then so you later." I let the door swing shut behind me.

Oh great. I didn't even consider that there might be others in here. I was just trying to get rid of Sam.  
There were about five other girls in the toilets; three of them were gathered in front of one of the two mirrors fixing their hair, and the other two were in the far corner talking to someone on a small Nokia.

Once again all the heads in the room turned as I walked in, their eyes following me as I drifted over to the free mirror- trying my hardest to ignore them all- and started reapplying my makeup.

"Watch your boyfriends girls," one of the three in front of the mirror – a blonde with long curly hair up in a ponytail- snickered.

"Slut," one of her friends- another blonde but with straight shoulder length hair that she was braiding- muttered.

"Excuse me?" I spun around to face them without thinking.

"What?" She asked looking totally freaked for some reason.

"What did you just call me?" I demanded. Oh my god. Why couldn't I keep my mouth shut? I was like that girl Lizzie in the book _Queen of Babble_ that I read last year that kept saying things before she could stop herself and then screwing everything up because of her big mouth.

"N. Nothing," she stuttered. She was looking extremely pale. Was I really that scary?

"Whatever," I collected my makeup and stalked out.

"Hey," Sam said coming up behind me – as I went in search of the cafeteria- and scaring the shit out of me. I grunted –a very unladylike sound- at him and kept walking.

I really needed to be more careful from now on. I shouldn't have said anything to that girl but I couldn't help it. It just came out.

When we reached the cafeteria doors I stopped dead and listened to the conversations going on on the other side of the doors; most of them were about my family and I, by the sound of it all of my family was already seated together at a table.

"They're so quiet."

"My god he's dreamy."

"Look at the rack on that thing!" Um… Completely different topic I think. I hope.

"Adopted? All of them?"

"Yeah apparently."

"Oh. Where's the other one?"

"Dunno. She's in my bio class though."

"Really? Sweet. Whats her name again?"

"Renesmee."

"You ok?"

It took me a few seconds to realize that that last question had been directed at me, that it wasn't part of one of the conversations I'd been listening to.

"Um yeah I'm fine," I said reaching for the door handle.

"You sure?" Sam reached out and laid his hand over mine.

I wrenched my hand out of the way- maybe a bit too fast- as I felt the burning in my throat intensify.

"I'm fine," I growled opening the door and pushing past him roughly.

I located my family at a table near the other end of the room and headed straight for them trying to avoid all the curious eyes, and also trying to remain walking at human speed.

I didn't bother getting any food because I knew there would be plenty to spare at our table.  
I sighed as I sunk into the empty sat next to Emmett and grabbed an apple off the tray sitting on the table in front of him.

"You get lost or something Ness?" He teased as I sunk my razor sharp teeth into the poor defenseless apple.

"I went to the toilet," I said, my mouth full.

"Who's he?"

"Who?"

"Him," Emmett said nodding towards the food line. It wasn't hard to work out who he was talking about. Sam Shepard was staring at me and whispering to one of his nerdy friends- Marcus Fisher if I remember correctly-.

"Yeah I think she really likes me," Sam was saying.

"But she's giving you a death stare," Marcus replied glancing warily at me.

Death stare? Oops. Poor kids probably scared shittless.

"Now now Nessie no death stares," Jasper said reaching across the table and patting me on the cheek. "Your going to make him dirty his pants."

"She is pretty terrifying isn't she," Edward agreed.

"He wont talk to you again if you look at him like that," Alice said stealing the lid from the bottle of water I was drinking and twirled it on the end of her pinky.

"Good idea," I said with mock excitement. "I can just glare at him and he won't come near me again."

"Give it a go," Emmett suggested.

I turned back to the line where he was still standing and gave him the scariest look I could.

"She makes me shake in my boots," Alice said shivering delicately.

Sam hadn't turned yet; he was still talking to his friends. Maybe I should ease up a bit on the intensity of my glare. I was only aiming to scare him enough to leave me alone, not give him a heart attack.

"Hey man I really really don't think she likes you." At least someone was smart enough to get it.

I watched dumbfounded as Sam looked at me again, smiled, told his friends to follow, left the line and started walking towards our table.

"Oh great," I moaned burying my face in my hands. "It had the exact opposite effect."

"Hey Renesmee," Sam- all of his friends were still in line staring at him with their mouths hanging open, - Said enthusiastically.

"Hey Samuel, I said sarcastically.

"Sam," he corrected.

"Whatever."

"I was just wondering if you would like to come to the end of year dance with me?" Everyone at my table had to try to hold in their laughter. They all succeeded; with the exception of Emmett.

"What?" Sam demanded him. "You don't think I'm good enough for her? Well I'm sorry if I'm not as perfect as all of you. I'm sorry if I'm not popular. I'm sorry if I have a pimple on my ass. I'm sorry if…" He drifted off. "Did I just say that?" He gathered from our horrified expressions that he had and started going redder than a tomato. "Well anyway will you go with me?"

"Its like right at the end of the year though," I replied quickly thinking of excuses. "I'm not really thinking that far ahead, sorry," that would have to do.

"Oh ok." He didn't even look upset; he just turned to Alice and said, "your Alice Cullen right?" She nodded. "I'm Sam Shepard," He smiled holding his hand out to her.

"Nice to meet you Sam Shepard," Alice said in her singsong voice totally ignoring his hand.

"Wow," Sam breathed. "Your voice is really pretty."

Alice's response to this was burst out in a fit of laughter causing everyone who had gotten bored and looked away to look back at us.

Goddamn sleaze. Exactly the same words he had said to me when he introduced himself.

"Fine then," Sam turned and stormed off to rejoin his friends.

"Please don't tell me he was about to ask me to go to the dance with him," Alice said trying to stop laughing.

"I'm afraid he was," Edward chuckled. "And if you said no he was going to ask Bella and if she said no he was going to ask Rose." He sighed, "Yes Rosalie you could be right."

She was most likely thinking something like; he kept the best to last, knowing her.

Suddenly the siren went off, a loud piercing sound.

We stood and made our way to our next classes.

* * *

**Please review!!! Will love you forever if you do! plus a special shout out to breakingdawnforever! I already love you forever! lol x thanks heaps for th reviews!**

**Everyone else please review!!  
**


	4. 3 The Bracelet

**Not Quite Normal.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters.**

**Chapter three- The bracelet.  
**

I walked into the caf ,my shoes clicking softly as i walked, and headed straight to my table.

"Hey," my new boyfriend Luke grinned up at me as I slid into an empty seat next to him.

"Hey," I smiled back as he leaned towards me and gave me a quick kiss on the lips, his minty breath tickling my cheek.

When my family had first started at Fairbanks high I had sat at a table with them every day for about a week, until I became friends with a couple of the popular girls from my P.E class who had invited me to sit with them. I had been accepted into their group almost immediately.

There were seven of them not including me. Sarah; a blond with hair that reached to the small of her back, Chris –also known as Dopey-; with dark brown ear length hair and a really cute baby face, Molly; she had dark brown shoulder length curly hair, Jamie; short spiky blond hair, Steph; she had dead straight shoulder length pitch black hair with a fringe that reached just above her eyes, Luke; short brown hair and dimples, and last but not least there was Maddy who had shoulder length dark blond wavy hair. Of course all of them were quite good looking- not as good looking as the Cullen, Hale and Mason siblings though- and popular of course.

Molly and Jamie were together, as were Maddy and Chris. Steph was in a long distance relationship with a guy four years older than her called Billy, Sarah had just broken up with Toby her boyfriend of nearly five years. And of course Luke and I were a couple.

"Wonder who that could be," Luke muttered to himself as he pulled his mobile out of his pocket.

"Who is it?" I asked whilst examining my perfectly manicured french nails.

"Who?" he glanced at me quickly before turning back to his mobile, "oh right. My mum."

"I've never met her."

"Surely you met her at that charity thing bout a month back," he sat his phone down on the table and took my left hand between the two of his.

"I only met your father."

He let go of my hand and picked his phone back up. After a couple of seconds he turned the screen towards me.

"That's her." I looked at the picture that was on his screen; it was of a woman about late thirties with long curly brown hair, wearing a long flowery sundress. She had a round chubby face and dimples like Luke's.

"She looks happy," I said noticing the smile that stretched across her face.

"Yeah. That was last Christmas. Her parents came over from Australia and her brother and sister, and my sister was there too. She was real happy," his smile faded and he sighed.

"What's wrong?" I placed my hand on his warm thigh.

"I haven't seen that smile in months," he sighed again. "Not since her parents died. It was real hard on her. Grandpa died then a week later grandma died."

"I'm sorry," I said quietly. I wasn't really sure what else to say.

"Don't be. I only met them a few times and they never called so I hardly knew them. I felt kinda bad though when everyone was there bawling their eyes out and I couldn't even shed a tear."

"The same with me when my mum's mum died. I met her about twice and then when she died I just couldn't cry," I whispered. I was referring to my real mother and she was still sensitive about the topic so I figured if I said it quietly she was less likely to hear unless she was listening to our conversation right now.

"I've never met your mum either. I met your dad when I fractured my wrist and had to go to the hospital. He's nice your dad."

"Yeah," I muttered as I searched for a photo of Esme on my small silver phone.

"Who's that?" Luke asked as I scrolled past a picture of Jacob.

"Who?" I had been trying not to think bout him too much and I didn't really want to have to look at him either. After all it was for the best wasn't it? Oh my god. Did I really just think that? Yeah it was what mum and dad thought was best but not what I thought was best. The rest of the family probably thought it was best as well, especially Rose. I glanced down at the bracelet I always wore as I reluctantly went back to the picture of Jacob.

Jake had made me the bracelet one day when he visited Quil Ateara and the young girl Quil had imprinted on; Claire.

I knew that bracelet as well as the back of my hand- maybe better- and me wearing it didn't really help me to stop thinking about him. It was made up of small brown and white wooden beads on a loop of black elastic. Amongst the wooden beads were three square white beads with colored letters on them. The first bead had a little blue 'R', the second an orange 'N', and the third was a green 'J'. When Jake gave it to me he had said, "I will always be there for you." Then he had leaned in and kissed me gently on the check before whispering in my ear, "R and J forever."

That day marked the first time I made out with Jacob Black.

"Who is he?" Luke asked again interrupting my thoughts.

"Just a friend from the town a town I used to live in." I could feel a dull ache deep in my chest. The same feeling I always got when I thought about my wolf boy.

"And nothing happened between you two?" Luke asked suspicion coating his voice.

"No. Nothing happened between us," I lied as I snatched my phone away from him and continued searching for a photo of my- minus the grand- mother.

"Is that her?" Luke asked when I stopped on a picture of Esme and Carlisle embracing on the couch as they watched Rose let go of Jack's hand and watched as he sank to the bottom of the Atlantic ocean. They looked so cute together especially as they sat there clinging to each other watching the Titanic- not one of my favorites I hate sad movies- sink like Jack was. Carlisle wasn't actually watching the movie he was more gazing at Esme, looking like an infatuated teenager. And Esme who was watching the movie looked like she was about to cry –not that that was even possible-. Not a sad cry but an oh-my-god-I-am-so-in-love-I-never-want-to-lose-you-cry, crossed with an oh-poor-Rose-how-horrible cry.

It was on of my favorite photos of the two of them. They hadn't seen or heard me taking the photo until they heard the quiet clicking noise my phone made when ever i took a photo on it.

"Wow she's one hot mama," Luke grinned. "I see where you get it from," he added, patting me on the check.

"Luke I'm adopted," I reminded him.

"Oh. Right. Hey man," he said as Chris and Maddy joined Steph, Luke and I.

"Yo dude sup?" Chris asked knocking his fist against Luke's. "Ren, Steph," he extended his fist to the both of us.

"Hey Dopey," Steph paused in the middle of writing a message- most likely to Billy- to acknowledge him. I just nodded and smiled.

"Hey." I turned to Maddy as she sat down next to me.

Maddy was probably my best friend out of all of the group. She was the easiest to get along with, and she was the only one my family approved of out of all of my friends. And dad said she was the one who liked me the most. Edward didn't tell me that much about what my group was thinking, mainly because I told him not to, but still that didn't stop him from telling me of all the 'vile' and 'repulsive' thoughts Luke was thinking when he kissed or touched me. I always just brushed those comments away with, "like you dont think vile and repulsive things when you're with mum," that always made him silent.

"Hey how are you?" Maddy smiled at me.

"Tired," I yawned. "You?"

"Much the same."

"Awesome. Hey what are you doing this weekend?" I asked trying to hold back another yawn.

"Nothing much. I would ask if you would like to come over but we're renovating and mum says I can't have anyone over sorry."

Oh god she was going to ask to come over to my house wasn't she. I had only ever been to my friend's houses none of them had ever been to mine before. I suppose you could say I was scared something bad would happen. That Maddy would see something and totally freak out. I doubt she would tell anyone at school but still I would lose a friend. I don't think I could handle it.

"Oh cool." What the hell? What the hell was so cool? I looked at my hands and realised they were shaking, so I placed them under my thighs so Maddy wouldn't notice.

"Yeah. Hey how about-" No! -"I come over to-" I don't think so! - "Your house for a change." Nuh uh! Forget it!

"Um I'm not sure," I muttered.

I watched as Maddy's smile slowly faded. "Oh. I just thought that… Well you said the other day you were probably jut going to stay home and well…" She looked as though I had just told her that her mother had been killed in a car crash, which made me feel really bad.

I glanced over at my family and could tell they were all listening although Edward was the only one looking at me. "Come here," he said just loud enough for me to hear.

"But," Maddy continued quietly, "if you don't want me to come over that's fine. I understand. Its ok."

"Oh Mad of course I want you to come over," I assured her. "Its just I don't know if we're doing anything or not. I'll just… go see though I spose."

"Ok," she said as I stood up.

"Be right back." I drifted over to my family watching a few heads turn as I walked past like I was some kind of magnet forcing their heads to turn and face me every time I passed too close to them. It wasn't as bad as the first few weeks when the whole school would stare every time they even caught sight of me or one of my family members. Now they only really stared when I passed and it was mainly only the boys.

"What do I do?" I asked as I reached the table.

"Just let her come over," Emmett sighed. He looked frustrated for some unknown reason.

"We will be on our best behaviour," Jasper grinned.

"Don't worry honey it will be fine," Edward assured me.

"I don't think-"

"She thinks you don't like her and that you're too embarrassed to introduce her to us," Edward said quickly before I could stop him.

I felt an overwhelming sadness fill me. _But I do like her, _I thought not trusting my voice.

"She doesn't think so."

_But she… She doesn't know about … about us._

"It's ok Ness," he muttered as I felt a wave of happiness wash over me totally obliterating my sadness.

I glared at Jasper. "Don't," I warned.

"Just tell her she can come over honey. I mean what's the worst that can happen?"

I would rather not think about that," I said as I turned round and headed back to the table.

"So?" Maddy asked as I sat down.

"Yeah we're free you can come over," I smiled at her trying to look as friendly as possible.

"Awesome," she smiled back.

"Yeah."

"How about a sleep over? Or is that out of the question?"

I glanced over at dad who raised an eyebrow nodded and said, "of course."

"Sure. Ok. Fine. No prob," I stuttered.

"Sweet tonight or tomorrow night?"

Oh stuff it she's my best friend and I want to be able to remain friends forever, or at least still be able to count her as a friend after she dies, and that just wont be possible unless I tell her.

So that's why instead of saying, "oh I forgot Edward said you could come over but he said you can't stay. Sorry," which is what I wanted to say but instead I said, "how about both nights?"

"You sure?"

"Yeah course. If you want to that is."

"Oh ok sounds good to me but will your parents mind?"

"No."

"Sweet."

"Cool so I'll come home with you and you can get your stuff. Then I shall show you where I live."

"Ok."

I was actually pretty excited now that it was over with. We would have fun and try to stay away from my family as much as possible over the weekend.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out!! I had soooooooooo much homework it just wasn't funny. Anyway please review. ta x**


	5. 4 Truth or Dare

**Not Quite Normal.**

**Authors note- this chapter contains sexual references. Not recommended for persons under the age of 15! Haha lol couldn't resist.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters!! **

**Chapter four- Truth or dare. **

"Truth or dare Carlisle?"

"Alice," Carlisle laughed, "for the hundredth time I'm not playing."

"Why not?"

"Because right now I'm going to work. I will leave you kids to it," he got up off the couch and headed up the stairs to his and Esme's room.

"Ok," Alice said. "Bella truth or dare?"

"Truth," Bella replied quickly.

"Aw Bella your soooo boring," Alice complained. "That's all you ever say."

"Yeah," Emmett backed her up, "from now on you are hereby banned from picking truth. Your just scared of taking risks."

"Risks?" Mum asked. "I have taken plenty of risks thank you very much."

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"Saying truth is a risk. You never know what someone will ask you, unless of course you're Edward," she laughed.

Maddy looked at me questioningly. I shrugged and shook my head pretending not to know what Bella was talking about.

Yesterday when Maddy and I had gotten back to my house she had been really shy and had hardly talked to anyone -which was understandable-, but this morning when I woke up she was already up. I went downstairs and found her in the kitchen with a bowl of cereal having a deep and meaningful conversation about boys and sex with Alice, Rose and Bella. I know right? What the hell?

Rose- "They can be real jerks sometimes."

Mad- "I've already worked that out."

Bella- "Just don't throw your life away for men. Especially if they're-"

Alice- **Laughs,** "Like you can talk."

Bella- "I'm just saying if you do decide to have sex and the condom breaks-"

Rose- "That's if you use one."

Bella- "Hey how was I supposed to know it was even possible? Anyway like I was saying, safe sex is best."

Alice- "You weren't saying that."

Bella- "No but I decided to. Anyway if you do have sex remember to use a condom. Its not worth throwing your life away for kids or guys."

Me- **Enters kitchen**, "gee thanks."

Bella- "Hey honey."

Well anyway it was just a strange conversation. Especially when it's your mother and aunts talking to your best friend. I would kill –not literally- to know how that conversation had started.

And now we were playing truth or dare. Which is nothing new. I mean we quite often played it but never with a human round –especially one that didn't know our secret- so it was kinda boring because we had to be careful what we said, and no one could come up with any decent dares or truth questions.

Occasionally one of us would slip up –nothing major- and confuse the shit out of Maddy, for example practically the whole conversation I overheard earlier Maddy had been sitting there silently trying to work out what the hell they were going on about.

"Who was your first crush Bells?" Alice sighed clearly annoyed at being reduced to such boring questions.

"A boy called Keith in third grade. Rose truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Skull the rest of the slush," Bella grinned evilly. The slush was a drink we made for a previous dare of Emmett's containing; chocolate topping, ice-cream, yogurt, strawberries, avocado, milk, tuna, carrot, Milo, raisins and a bunch of other things we found in the cupboards. Once we had blended it it looked like as Jasper put it, "slushy vomit," so we named it the slush.

"God I hate you," Rose groaned. She picked up the cup and grimaced before throwing back her head and gulping it down. Maddy smiled clearly glad she wasn't going to have to drink it like Emmett had threatened to make her do when she'd put the tuna in. But it was even worse for a vampire than a human. I mean it was made up of heaps of different foods. And no one in my family except me could eat anything without claming they were going to be sick.

"Happy?" Rose slammed the cup back down on the coffee table and glared playfully at Bella. "Em?"

"Dare," Emmett grinned at her.

"Go shove your head in the toilet." We all watched as he stood up still smiling. Rose's hand shot out grabbing his thick arm and pulling him back down next to her. "Jeez Emmett I was joking. Don't really do that because if you do I will refuse to kiss you ever again. Instead you can um… Go dance," Rose looked round before excitedly saying, "on that pole," she pointed to a wooden banister near the stairs.

"Please tell me your joking about that too Rose," I groaned.

"Afraid not hon," she grinned.

I lifted up one of the couch cushions and buried my head under it along with all the spare change, pens, pencils, m&m's -from mine and Emmett's m&m war we had a few weeks ago-, and some buttons and waited. And waited. And waited, until a warm hand grabbed my shoulder and shook me gently. I slowly pulled my head out and saw that Emmett was sitting back down next to Rose, thank god.

"Your no fun Ness," he said. I reached my hand back under the cushion grabbed a handful of m&m's and pelted them at him. He leaned to the side just as a few flew past his head missing them but leaning into the path of some more oncoming missiles that ricocheted of his skin like bullets off bullet proof glass.

"Oh god you two not again," Rose groaned. "I'm not helping clean up this time or taking any of the blame when Esme goes off." She restrained Emmett's hand as he started collecting up the m&m's that had landed near him.

"Me neither," Bella and Alice both said in unison as they shot Emmett a warning look.

"Fine then. Um," he looked round the circle deciding who to pick. Maddy was the only one who hadn't been picked yet. "Madelyn truth or dare?"

"Er. Dare," She replied looking slightly nervous.

"Emmett no," I hissed as a grin slowly spread across his face.

"What? I didn't even say anything yet."

"No," I repeated.

"Fine. Well I got nothing else," he said to Maddy.

"Oh that's ok," Maddy replied relieved, "I hate it when it's my go."

"You just ask someone then," Emmett grumbled.

"Ren?" Maddy asked turning to me.

"Truth," I answered as I tried not to look at Emmett who was staring daggers at me.

"I got nuffin," she sighed. "Ok then. Who you lovin?"

"Luke duh," I said maybe a little too quickly.

"Get real honey," Alice sighed.

My eyes flicked briefly to my wrist before I could stop them. "No one," I said hoping no one had seen that. But someone had. More than one someone actually.

Before I could even finish what I was saying a growl too low for human ears emanated from Rose. She was on her feet in less than a second and heading up the stairs as fast as her legs would take her.

Luckily Maddy had been watching me the whole time and had missed Rose's little performance, which had lasted all of one second.

I looked up and saw everyone except Maddy –who was now looking at the spot Rose had just been confused- was staring at me silently.

"I'm sick of this game," I muttered as I headed to my room which was unfortunately upstairs past Rose's room.

"What was that all about?" Maddy asked as she ran up the stairs behind me trying to keep up, oblivious to the situation she had just caused.

"Nothing." I heard glass shatter as I passed Rosalie's room followed by swearing.

"It's quite clear that that wasn't nothing," Maddy said clearly not hearing the breaking glass, which I swear would have been quite loud even for human ears.

"I'm going to bed."

She glanced at her pink Roxy watch, "its only eight thirty though."

"I'm tired." I stripped down to my underwear and climbed into my big queen sized bed without another word.

* * *

**Sorry it's been taking me so long to get the next chapters out but ive been really busy!! so anyway i worked real hard on the story tonight and am about to publish another chapter in a second!! so please keep reading and review people please!! xx**


	6. 5 Overeaction

**Not Quite Normal.**

**Disclaimer:** **Stephenie Meyer the great is the owner of Twilight... hence the name Stephenie Meyer the great!!! You have to be pretty great to write such great books lol.**

**Chapter five- Overreaction. **

Rosalie's POV

"Ok then. Who you lovin?" Renesmee's human friend asked her.

"Luke duh," Ness replied quickly. Ugh her human boyfriend whom she quite clearly had no feelings for what so ever. I must admit it was better for her to have no feelings for the boy than to be madly in love with him. He didn't know our secret, which was good. I don't think I could handle another stupid mortal wanting to be one of us so soon after getting rid of the last one, who I technically didn't get rid of. She just got her own way and changed from a stupid mortal to a stupid immortal. I loved Bella –even though I used to hate pretty much anything to do with her- but how could she have wanted this life so bad? To never be able to have children –although Bella decided to do that before she was changed- never growing old and dying?

I used to dream about the beautiful fair-haired children I would have. All I ever really wanted was a loving husband who would kiss me when he came home, for the both of us to be able to sit and watch our children sleep, then crawling into bed we would cling to each other like the other would suddenly disappear if we didn't hold them tight. If I was ordinary looking none of this would have happened. If I was born ordinary I could have married someone I loved like my dearest friend Vera had. But I wasn't born ordinary and like father had said I was destined to marry someone with wealth. Father used to tell me love didn't matter when it came to marriage. That it was just a childish fantasy I had, he told me I needed to do what was right for the family. And supposedly marrying Royce King was the right thing to do. Little did father know that his beloved daughter would die at the hands of the man he was making her wed, and then that that very man would later die at the hands of his 'dead' fiancé.

"Get real honey," Alice sighed trying to keep the sarcasm from her voice.

"No one," Ness said her eyes flitting to her left wrist quickly. The wrist with the small bracelet made up of little wooden and square plastic beads with a letter on each of the plastic beads. Letters that spelt out 'R', 'N', 'J'. Letters that stood for Renesmee and Jacob.

Jacob? The dog? No! She Can't! Never!

A low growl ripped through me before I could stop it. I stood and took off up the stairs to my room in one fluent movement.

I sunk to the floor as my bedroom door swung shut behind me and started throwing Emmett's and my things out of the way so I could lie down on the thick mat in the middle of the room. I could hear Renesmee coming up the stairs her human friend close behind. Was she coming to see if i was ok? I should probably apologize to Ness for reacting the way I had but I couldn't stand the mutt and didn't want him anywhere near her again. I picked up one of my shoes and threw it out of my way. I looked up as I heard glass shatter.

"Shit," I muttered when I saw all the tiny shards of my huge gilt framed mirror lying all over my bedroom floor. "Holy shit." I'd had that mirror for so long. My mother bought it for me for my twelfth birthday and after Carlisle changed me I went back to my families mansion and took some of my belongings from my room. That mirror was one of my favorite possessions after my BMW. I buried my face in the mat trying to muffle my dry tearless sobs as I heard Renesmee pass my door without stopping.

"Emmett go comfort Rose," I heard Edward mutter from the lounge room. "And make sure she doesn't break anything else. I'm sure Esme wants the house in one piece when she gets home." God I could kill him sometimes. I can't believe Carlisle thought we would make a good couple. Ugh I couldn't think of anything worse than spending all of eternity with him. I would willingly light a fire and throw myself into it to put myself out of my misery.

"Ok," Emmett said and I heard him slowly make his way to the stairs.

"You ok babe?" He asked when he came into the bedroom and sat down next to me.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Is she ok?"

"I think so," he answered instantly knowing who I was talking about. " She went to bed after you took off…" He drifted off. "What happened to your mirror?"

"A shoe," I replied simply.

"A shoe?"

"Yeah. It was in my way so I threw it and it hit the mirror," my voice cracked which it hadn't done for so long.

"Aw babe." He lied down next to me and wrapped his thick muscular arm around my shoulders. "Don't worry bout it Kay. Ill take it somewhere and get it fixed."

"Thanks," my voice cracked again. Was it childish to be so upset over something so insignificant as a broken mirror? I wasn't superstitious so that had nothing to do with it. I suppose I was still slightly in shock from what I had just witnessed down stairs.

"Hey Rose smile. I hate seeing you like this." I just shook my head in response. "Don't make me go get Jasper," he joked.

"No no please not Jasper," I said with mock fear.

"I will go get him." I turned my head toward him just to make him happy and shot him my biggest smile. He grinned back even though it was so easy to tell he knew my smile was as fake as it could get.

"You wanna go for a run? See if we can catch anything good?"

"Yeah ok." It would do me good to go for a run. It would get my mind off the things that were upsetting me so much for a while.

We both stood and walked to the bedroom window. I caught my reflection in one of the bigger shards of glass as I stood waiting for Emmett to open the window. A few strands of my hair were out of place but I still looked perfect, even in my current state of no make up and un-brushed hair. I really was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen in all of my one hundred and one years.

"Babe you look beautiful as always," Emmett smiled pausing with one leg out the now wide-open window. "You coming then?" He asked when I still didn't move.

"Yeah," I answered as I followed him out into the fresh night air.

* * *

**Please review! I've only had one person review this story so far and i'm not going to continue it unless i get some more from different people!! so if you want me to continue then please review!! **

**Annie x**

**P.S please please review XD  
**


	7. 6 Plans

**Not Quite Normal.**

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. :( **

**Chapter six- **

"Emmett, Carlisle, Jasper and I are going hunting tomorrow," Edward told me as I climbed out of his car when we arrived at school.

"Is it going to be sunny?" I asked hopefully pausing half in half out of the car. I loved the sun even if it meant my family got to stay home from school and do fun things without me. I loved the way it lit everything up and the warmth of it. My skin unlike a normal vampire –because I wasn't normal- only shone slightly in the sun instead of taking on the full on sparkle that vampire skin had in the sunlight.

"No. We just decided we deserved a day off," he told me. "Plus Alice was planning to get rid of us, something about a girls only weekend I think. Thought it might be safest to get out anyway," he laughed.

"Yeah that's probably the smartest thing to do," I smiled. "You just never know with Alice." We both laughed.

"Hey Ness," Luke called out to me from where he was standing a few cars away talking to Jamie and Chris.

"See you later then dad," I said as I leaned over and planted a quick kiss on his cheek before getting out of the car and heading over to them.

"Bye honey."

I inserted myself into the narrow gap between Luke and Jamie and waited for Luke –who had turned back to the conversation after calling out to me- to notice I was there.

"So how was it?" Jamie asked Chris.

"Hell yeah dude. It was like… Words can't describe it," Chris grinned.

"That's what you always say," Jamie laughed.

"Well I mean it this time."

"So she's good then?" Luke asked.

"She's pretty good for a first timer although I've had way way way better. But I mean its sex how bad can it get?" They all laughed.

Lucky Maddy wasn't here because even if she were here they would still talk about what had happened between her and Chris last night. And Maddy being Maddy wouldn't tell them to shut up if she didn't like them talking about her sexual abilities. She was too shy to stand up for herself. And the boys were jerks who couldn't care less about others feelings.

"So when you gonna get some Lukey boy?" Chris asked.

Exactly my point.

"Or is little Renesmee too frigid?" He grinned at me. I just ignored him.

"Soon boys soon," Luke smiled at me. I could really rip his head off right now.

"So how far have you two been?" Why was Jamie looking at me like that? It was really creeping me out.

"We've only really made out," Luke sighed and shot me a look that seemed to say, "not for much longer." "I started touching her one time and she like totally freaked out so I stopped."

"So she is frigid then," Chris laughed.

"Yeah spose so," Luke agreed. Jesus Christ! Am I invisible or something? Am I just imagining that I'm standing right next to them when I'm actually standing at the other end of the lot?

"So you done it before then Ren?" Chris asked me.

"None of your business," I muttered. They took that as a no, which was true.

"So Luke will be your first time then," Jamie said. It wasn't a question but a statement. I might as well deal with Jamie as well when I rip Luke's head off, save time. Like the saying went kill two birds with one stone.

"Ya gotta go outta ya way to make it special for her then Luke," Chris said trying to keep a straight face.

"Screw special," Luke said. "Its way easier to go at it in the back of a car or on my dads pool table," they all laughed and I turned bright red, which was rare for me.

"Why don't ya wanna do it with Luke Ren?" Jamie asked unexpectedly as he scrutinized my expression.

"Maybe I'm waiting for the right person," I replied holding my head high. I think I would deal with all three of them while I was at it.

"I'm the right person," Luke assured me. "We could go do it now hey sexy," Luke joked. "I got some condoms in my car so we could skip school and go somewhere. No one would even have to know." Oh my god he was serious.

"No," I replied simply as I looked around the parking lot to see if any of my family was within hearing range, but I couldn't see any of them. I wasn't checking because I was considering taking Luke up on his offer –because I so wasn't- but because it would be really awkward and they would also give me shit about how many times they had told me that Luke was no different to most other boys. That he was just a jerk.

"Aw come on gorgeous," Luke pleaded.

"No," I repeated.

"You know you want to." He wrapped his long arm round my waist and pulled me to him so both of our bodies were pressed right up to each other.

"No I don't," I said as I felt his free hand start making its way under the light blue blouse I was wearing.

"Don't Luke," I muttered but his hand kept moving further under and higher up.

"I said don't," I hissed and shoved him hard backward so he crashed into Jamie knocking him over.

"Jeez Ren," Luke called after me as I stormed off to my locker, "I was only having a bit of fun."

"Fuck off," I muttered too quietly for them to hear.

"See you later then babe," he called out. I just nodded and kept walking. I didn't really have to worry bout Luke, Jamie and Chris for much longer, I would be out of this hell hole soon enough. I would make sure of that.

There was only one place I wanted to be right now, and that was in the arms of the one guy I did want to lose my virginity to. I will find a way if it's the last thing I do. We _will_ be together soon. I'll find a way.

* * *

"Miss Cullen."

If dad was going to be hunting tomorrow I wouldn't have to be really careful with where I let my thoughts venture. Alice's power didn't work on me so she wouldn't see if I decided to go. And it had been a couple of months since that game of truth or dare and Rose had pretty much forgotten about the events of that night. I never wore my bracelet anymore instead I kept it in my pocket or in my bra if I didn't have a pocket.

So if I did decide to leave it would take everyone a while to work out where I had gone and by the time they did manage to work it out I would be long gone.

"Miss Cullen."

I would have to leave sometime tomorrow at school. It couldn't be before school because the fearsome warriors weren't leaving till about lunchtime. Maybe I could go after lunch in fifth period. I had art and Mrs. Constable always falls asleep leaving everyone to do basically what ever they wanted. No one would ask questions if I decided to leave class. No one would wonder why I didn't come back to class either.

If I crossed a few rivers and what not that would throw my family off my scent for a while and give me longer to get away and think of other alternatives to lead them off my trail.

"Miss Cullen. Please pay attention," a voice snapped in my ear. I looked up and saw my trig teacher Mr. Wallington towering over me and the whole class staring at me a few of them snickered.

"Welcome back," he glowered as he headed back to the whiteboard. "So miss Cullen what is the answer then?" He asked turning to write something on the board.

"Um." I was desperately reading the notes on the board trying to work out what the question I was supposed to be answering was before I attempted to answer it. I watched as Sarah quickly reached across and deposited a small piece of paper on my desk. I picked it up and read aloud, "Twenty nine."

"Minus what?" He still wasn't facing me so I turned my head slightly and saw Sarah holding up eight fingers.

"Eight," I replied.

"Eight what?"

"Minus eight."

"What minus eight Miss Cullen?"

"Twenty nine minus eight," I sighed. I swear Mr. Wallington was out to make his students lives a misery.

""Equals?" He asked. I had to resist the urge to reply with "equals what."

Instead like a good girl I said, "Twenty one." He turned to look at me, and as he opened his mouth I quickly said what I knew he was going to ask me to say, "Twenty nine minus eight equals twenty one." It was times like these that I wished I could read minds like dad could.

"Please pay attention from now on Renesmee or the next time I wont let you off so easily," Mr. Wallington said sternly his voice as sharp as… well as sharp as my teeth.

"Something funny?" He asked suddenly turning to glare at me. Oh shit did I just laugh out loud? Oops. It wasn't even that funny.

"Um no just… Trent. He was picking his nose again," I said when I saw Trent the schools biggest and most disgusting geek. Oh and by the way he really was picking his nose.

"Very well," He said before turning on Trent, "Trent if you are finished digging for gold then please take that finger out of your nostril and get back on task."

So where was I? Oh yeah planning.

Well I could probably steal a car from somewhere but I would have to be careful not to get caught by the cops. Because if I were caught then I would just end up back in Fairbanks and would have my whole family watching over me like hawks. I would probably get grounded for the next hundred years, and that would be the end of my social life. Although if the cops were unable to speak then… Oh my god! Did I really just think what I think I just thought? Oh god! I did just think what I thought I just thought.

So I will try really_ really_ hard to avoid the cops for their sake as much as mine.

It shouldn't be too hard to find my way back to Forks. I might need a map though, and some spare clothes, maybe some food just in case I can't find anything to hunt, some money and… I think that's it. I would pack it all tonight and hide it in the bottom of my school bag where no one would find it.

* * *

**Sorry it's taken me soooooooo long to get the next chapter out but I have been so busy lately with school and work and to top that off my computer has been playing up! I typed up half of this chapter about a week ago but my computer went stupid and turned itself off before I could save what I'd done and I just haven't been in the mood to type it up again. So I'm really sorry to keep you waiting.**

**Anyway any reviews are welcome!! I don't really care just review so I know there is still a point in continuing this story!! **

**Thanks Love you all x Annie x  
**


	8. 7 Leaving

**Not Quite Normal.**

**Disclaimer: **

**ME- "OMEC! It's Stephenie Meyer!"**

**S.M- "Hi."**

**ME- "I am soooo you biggest fan Stephenie!"**

**S.M- "Yeah I've heard that before."**

**Me- "Really? Where?" (Just so you know I'm blonde and am constantly saying stupid things like that :] )**

**S.M- "Um I have to go. It was nice meeting you though," *turns to leave***

**Me- *jumps in front of S.M to stop her* "I was wondering… If um… well you know the wonderful magnificent series you have written… well I was um just… wondering if… um… well… Ok I wanna buy it from you!"**

**S.M- "Um sorry no. It's not for sale."**

**Me- "Please."**

**S.M- "No sorry."**

**Me- * grabs S.M's shoulders and shakes her (gentlyish! Just enough to get the message along)* "Please! Please! Please! Please!"**

**Suddenly Edward swoops down from a tree and pulls me away from Stephenie.**

**Me- "Oh wow he touched me!!!!!! Oh well I tried!"**

**Chapter seven- Getting Away.**

Barely anyone noticed when I gathered up my things and walked casually out of class. Out of those few that did see me leave no one tried to stop me and no one asked where I was going. Mrs. Constable had been slumped over in her chair for the past five minutes and wouldn't wake until the bell went in about forty minutes so I had plenty of time.

I was heading for the gym, which was situated on the southeast edge of the school. So long as there was no one hanging around outside the gym I could easily get round the back and disappear into the forest. When I rounded the next corner I would be able to see the gym.

I was about to turn the corner when I heard the distinct _click click _of the principals stilettos swiftly moving closer.

If I kept walking she would see me and no doubt drag me back to class which would be the end of my chance to get away today, and if I turned around and went back the way I'd just come I would never –unless I ran at vampire speed- make it back to the corner I had just turned and the only hiding spots were inside the few classrooms scattered along the corridor. But entering any of them would mean I would have to explain to the teacher in charge of that class what I was doing.

"And what do you think your doing Renesmee Cullen?" Oops look like I took too long deciding.

"Oh um Mrs. Hathaway I'm um just going to the toilet." I said the first thing that came to mind hoping she would believe me.

"What class do you have?"

"Art."

"Is that so?"

I nodded.

"Then why didn't you use the toilets right next to the art room instead of tromping halfway across the school Renesmee Cullen?" Mrs. Hathaway had this annoying habit of addressing everyone by their first and last names, which really started to get on your nerves after a while. Especially when you got a massive lecture from her.

"There was a massive line and I'm like busting," I replied hoping she hadn't just come from there and seen how completely empty the toilets were. "Very well hurry up then, but next time you can wait even if it means you wet yourself," she said before pushing past me and continuing on her way.

I moved around the corner and waited until I could no longer hear the clicking of her heels before quickly walking round the side of the gym and slipping around the back when I thought the coast was clear.

I stood with my back pressed against the cold brick wall of the gym and watched the way the dim light shone of the wings o f a dragonfly that was flitting round near the edge of the dark damp forest. I noticed how it never went more than a meter into the confines of the trees.

It was like it knew there was lurking about. Just waiting for an unsuspecting victim to into it's lair. Whoa! Dramatic much?

Thinking about running away was so easy but then when it came time to actually do so I was chickening out.

Now that it was time to go I couldn't.

I was terrified. Terrified of the things I might encounter, terrified of what my family would think when they realized I was missing, and most of all terrified that Jacob wouldn't take me back, which was kinda stupid of me to think that. I mean he imprinted on me. He couldn't just stop wanting me.

Jacob used to always tell me he would be there for me no matter what and right now I really wanted to believe that.

I hadn't even tried to contact him. It wouldn't have been that hard to send him a letter or something. But no. That would have been too easy. I could understand if he didn't want me back.

I wouldn't blame him and would leave without arguing.

"Is someone there?" Someone coughed from behind one of the three large water tanks I was standing next to and scaring me half to death.

I heard some sticks break as the person stood up. The movement wafted the smell of cigarette smoke toward me.

I just stood and watched as someone stumbled round the corner of the nearest tank. Without giving myself a chance to work out who it was I took off into the forest as fast as my legs would take me.

* * *

**I know I said that I wouldn't continue until I got some more reviews but I just couldn't do it lol XD! Anyway thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! Means heaps 2 me! And every review counts 2 me so please just click that button down there and type something in don't care what! :)**

**Anyway!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!  
**


	9. 8 Hitchhiking

**Not Quite Normal.**

**Disclaimer:** **This starts 2 get real boring after a while! lOl ! anyways u know th deal! I do not own Twilight or any of the characters!!! yadda yadda yadda  
**

**Chapter Eight - hitchhiking**

I ran non-stop for about two hours before I had to stop to catch my breath. The bottom half of me was soaking wet from walking -and running at times- through countless rivers in an attempt to throw them off my scent.

School would finish soon and Alice and Rose would start to wonder where I was. Mum and Esme had both ended up going hunting with the guys. They claimed they both really needed to hunt. Esme really did, her eyes were pitch black. But mum… Well mum just really hates Alice's idea of fun.

I sank down onto a large rock and pulled my Ipod and a muesli bar out of my bag as I scanned my surroundings.

I was surrounded on all sides by thick trees. It had been slow –even for a vampire, or in my case half vampire- because I constantly had to weave my way through the trees only accelerating when I came to one of the few clearings.

I could faintly hear a few cars off somewhere to my right which was good. There weren't many cars though which was also good. I think.

I reckon if I were to hitchhike my way to Forks I wouldn't have to harm anyone.

But right now I just really needed to rest. I was physically and mentally exhausted. Last night I had only gotten about an hours sleep because I was so high on my emotions. Jasper ended up getting suspicious about all the different emotions dancing around in my head so I just told him I was excited for the 'girls only' weekend which thankfully he seemed to buy.

Plus running for two hours without a break wasn't really helping. I just _really_ wanted to curl up right here and sleep for a while. But I could only allow myself ten minutes at most before I had to continue on my way.

I put my Ipod on shuffle, ripped open my muesli bar and leaned back resting my back on a large boulder behind me.

I started singing along as You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift came blaring out of my headphones blocking out all of the background noises.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
She doesn't get your humour like I do_

_I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do_

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

_Walking the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on the park bench thinking to myself  
Hey isn't this easy?_

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in awhile, since she brought you down  
You say you find I know you better than that  
Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?_

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me_

_Standing by, waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

_Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favourite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me._

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understand you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me_

_Standing by or waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

_Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

I sighed and slowly climbed to my feet as the song came to an end. I shouldered my bag and started running again.

I'd ran for another two minutes before I'd reached the road; a narrow gravel line that stretched along between the trees as far as I could see to both sides.

I had now been sitting on my jacket by the side of the road for about an hour and no cars had even come past yet. Oh except for one but I'd had to let it go.

Well I couldn't really come running out of the trees with deer blood all round my mouth and all over my hands could i. I'd probably give the occupants of the car a heart attack.

So I had just ended up finishing off a couple of deer, cleaned up in a stream and headed back to wait for another car to come by.

About half an hour later I heard it. The faint sound of a car engine and the crunch of tires on gravel.

Turning my head toward the sound I saw lots of dust and amongst the dust a shiny black Ute.

I packed up my stuff and watched as the Ute quickly advanced on me. I stepped forward closer to the road as the car slowed to a stop in front of me.

"Hey," I said as a man with short messy blonde hair possibly in his early twenties stuck his head out the driver's side window.

"Hey," he replied looking me up and down his eyes lingering for a bit too long on my chest. "What you doin by yourself out in the middle of nowhere kid?"

"I had a fight with my boyfriend." I hadn't given much thought to my cover story I had just hoped that who ever I got a ride with wouldn't be too nosey.

"Oh bugger. Anyways… Ya wanna ride?"

"Yeah that would be good thanks." I walked round and climbed into the cab next to him the smell of cigarette hitting me like a wall.

"What's ya name?" He offered one of his big hands to me, which I hesitantly shook.

"Renesmee. But everyone calls me Ness."

"Renesmee? Well sure aint never heard that one before."

"Yeah my mum kinda got creative." I didn't mention how much I wished that she hadn't gotten creative and had just named me something simple instead. Or even if she just swapped my first and middle names round. I mean lots of people had weird middle names. Sarah's middle name was Millicent, and one guy in my gym classes' middle name was Evander. Carlie Renesmee Cullen isn't as bad as Renesmee Carlie Cullen.

"Sweet. Mines Jim. So where ya headed?" I was starting to feel slightly uncomfortable under his penetrating gaze. He wouldn't stop staring at me.

"Forks."

"Well I'm heading down Seattle for a friends twenty first so I can drop you off on my way past."

"Oh um yeah that would be good thanks." I wasn't really sure if he was planning on stopping at all or just continuing without a break but for some reason now didn't seem like the time to ask.

"Yup. We gonna have this massive big piss up. S' gonna be awesome as. Ya welcome to come if ya want. Could find ya a new man. How bout it?" He gave me a lopsided grin that sent shivers down my spine. Sure he was good looking 'for a human' –even more so than Luke- but I only have eyes for one man.

"I really shouldn't. I need to get home anyway."

"Well you got plenty a time to think bout it girl so don stress." He started the car up and pulled back out into the middle of the road.

"No it's okay I shouldn't."

He grunted and concentrated back on the road. The conversation seemed to be over for the time being so I pulled my mobile out and flipped it open. I had one message from Rose, three messages and a missed call from Alice, one message from Maddy and one from Luke.

I opened Rose's message first...

Where r u? Hav u got  
A detention or summin?  
Want us 2 wait? :D

Next I opened the first of Alice's...

Where are you Ness?

The second one was slightly more desperate...

Where are you? Please  
Hurry up! I have planning  
Preparations for the  
Weekend still to do!!

And the last one even more so...

Why didn't you pick up  
When I called you? Have  
You decided to ditch us?  
God I wish I could see!!!!  
Anyway please don't! Oh  
honey it won't be as fun  
with only Rose and me!  
COME HOME!

I quickly replied...

I am so sorry Al but Mad  
is in th middle of a major  
Crisis! She really needs  
me so I gonna hav 2 give  
this weekend a miss sorry!  
Oh n I gonna spend th  
weekend Mads TTYL XOX  
P.S Tell Rose

I replied to Maddy's message –which just asked where I'd been in last period- with...

Sorry I wasn't feelin well!  
Can't talk now sorry bout  
2 chuck! TTYL!! LYLAS!! xo

Yes I konw very dramatic and somewhat disgusting but still sometimes you just have to do these sort of things.

I couldn't be bothered with Luke so I deleted his and waited for the replies.

Alice...

Oh you kidding! Well…  
Another time then. Give  
Maddy my sympathy!!!  
Luv ya xox P.S Rose  
Says bugger plus a  
frowny face :(  
P.P.S You owe me!!!

Maddy...

Oh Ness that sucks!!  
Well hope u feel better  
soon!! TTYL! LYLAS XoX

I replied, put my phone back into my pocket and waited whilst trying to tune out from the Adam Brand blaring out of the car speakers.

* * *

"Oh Ness," Jake muttered into my hair as he scooped me up into his warm thick arms crushing me to his chest, "I missed you."

"I love you," I whispered clinging to him as hot salty tears streamed down my face.

"I love you too! I love you too!" He brushed the tears away gently with his fingers before leaning down and pressing his lips softly to mine once, twice and then kissing me passionately.

That one kiss was everything to me. It showed me that he wanted me the same way that I wanted him.

"I love you Renesmee Cullen."

"I love you too Jacob Black."

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"I thought you would never say that." This was the perfect reunion. Better than I could have ever dreamt.

"Wake up."

"I love you." Wait! What?

"Wake up."

"I am awake Jake," I frowned at him.

"Hey that rhymes," Jake laughed. But… No… That wasn't Jake's laugh. It wasn't the deep rumble I remembered so well and loved so much. It was too… Well it was… Just… It just wasn't his laugh.

"Wake up." It was so strange. I could see his lips moving but the words coming out just didn't sound right.

"I am," I insisted.

"No your not."

"What's wrong with your voice?"

"Nothing," he replied as he reached forward grabbed my shoulders and roughly shook me.

My eyes flew open and suddenly I was no longer standing in front of Jake's house with the sun beating down on us. I was sitting in a dark unfamiliar car with a stranger grinning down at me.

It took me a second to get my bearings and work out where I was and who the stranger was but once I did I wished I hadnt.

It had all been a dream. Just a stupid dream. I suppose that explains why there was no awkwardness. But it had been perfect.

I glanced at the dashboard clock and saw the numbers 3:02 glowing back at me. It was dark out so it must be AM.

"Welcome back sleeping beauty," Jim laughed.

I felt the sharp stinging in the back of my eyes and my vision started bluring. I squeezed my eyes shut trying to hold back the tears.

"You right?" He asked sounding slightly worried.

I nodded not trusting myself to speak.

"Well sorry to wake you. I really hated too do so cos it sounded like ya were having a real good dream but I just had ta."

Oh god. "Was I talking in my sleep?"

"Yer," He smiled at me. "So who's this Jacob Black guy? He ya boyfriend?"

"I wish," I muttered slightly embarassed. Talking in my sleep was a habit I had supposedly picked up from mum even though she can't sleep anymore so she can't talk in her sleep. But yeah I inherited it and hated it.

"Well anyways the reason I woke ya was cos I'm gettin pretty drowsy and well... Can you drive?"

"Um yeah."

"Well you can take over while I get some shut eye."

"Wait." I grabbed his arm as he went to get out of the car. "I don't even have my licence. I'm underage."

"Ah don worry. She's cool. Just wake me if some cops come. Oh and don't crash." He got out into the dark and walked round to my side of the car.

"slide Over," he said as he opened my door . I did as I was told and he climbed in behind me and settled into the seat I had just vacated. Within seconds he was snoring his head off.

"Well," I sighed to myself. This was kind of weird. I did know how to drive. I was an awesome driver. It was just well. This man was letting some kid he hardly even knew drive his car while he slept. It was weird.

Oh well. This way we would get there faster.

* * *

**Hope you liked that chapter! Jake fans were probably getting excited back there! And I'm sorry it had to turn out 2 be a dream but It was just really 2 show some more of how Ness feels about Jake and 2 show how she wants their reunion 2 go!! **

**Anyway keep reading in the next chapter Ness will arive in Forks then either that chapter or the one after or the one after that will be the real reunion! lol no more dream reunion I promise! Anyway it will happen in 3 chapters at the most probably 2 at least maybe 1 not really sure! Wow I'm kinda babbling here! :)  
**

**I know I said that I wouldn't continue until I got some more reviews but I just couldn't do it lol XD! Anyway thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! Means heaps 2 me! And every review counts 2 me so please just click that button down there and type something in don't care what! :)**


	10. 9 Home Sweet Home

**Not Quite Normal.**

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. **

**Chapter nine- home sweet home.**

I stood on the side of the road absently waving as the Ute slowly disappeared into the horizon. It was almost lunchtime on Saturday and Jim had just dropped me off by the big wooden sign that announced that I had arrived home.

It was strange because normally when I saw that sign I would want to turn around and leave –I used to totally despise Forks- but now I was so glad to be back I could barely contain my excitement.

I was just waiting for Jim to get out of sight so I could take off into the forest.

Jim had been slightly unsure about leaving me on the side of the road. He had insisted on driving me to my house but I'd kindly refused and told him my house wasn't far. I also told him the walk would give me time to think things over. He'd eventually agreed but still insisted on me coming to his friend's party, which I had not so kindly refused. I had snapped a bit because I was getting annoyed cos he was keeping me from seeing Jake.

I watched as he turned a corner and disappeared from sight. I could still hear the sound of his engine though as it slowly got fainter.

Well. Here I come Jake.

I turned and ran into the forest.

I could feel all the tiny butterflies fluttering round in my stomach knocking into each other. Wow I had never been this nervous before. I really needed to puke and I didn't know why.

It didn't take long to get to La Push or for me to come across the smell of werewolves. Unlike the rest of my family the smell of werewolves didn't bother me. It was just this faint not entirely unpleasant wet dog smell. It wasn't the nicest smell in the world but it was bearable. And I had become used to it so it didn't even bother me anymore.

I had just crossed the boundary that no vampires were allowed to cross. The rest of the wolf pack had agreed to make an exception for me because of the whole Jacob imprinting on me thing so as soon as I crossed that invisible line I felt safer. It wasn't like I was scared of my family or anything it was just that now they couldn't reach me.

I could now see the opening in the tree's just up ahead that would lead me out onto the Black's front lawn.

Then I was there.

The dim light filtered through the menacing gray clouds onto the lush green lawn. Jacobs house wasn't much to look at but it had this strange homely feel to it. Unlike most of the massive big houses –if that's what you would call them- we always lived in.

The werewolf scent was stronger now and from inside I could hear the sound of the TV and running water accompanied with the occasional clink of glass and china.

Here goes then. I took a deep breath and slowly walked up to the front door. _Knock. Knock. _

The water shut off and I heard soft footsteps as someone came to answer the door.

I stepped back as the door slowly creaked open to reveal Rachel with an annoyed expression that quickly changed to surprise then just as quickly delight.

"Oh my god!" She cried clearly happy to see me. "Wow Ness! Is that really you? Oh My God! Ohmygodohmygodohmygod! Jeez it's so good to see you! Wow Jake will be so happy your back!" She just stood there for a while talking flat out before throwing her arms around me and hugging me as tight as she could. I was glad I wasn't fully human because if I were then that hug would no doubt really hurt. "Hey Paul," She called as she let go of me and leaned back into the house, "come see who's here! Wow it's really you," she said turning back to me slightly more composed.

"Yeah," I said smiling at her previous enthusiasm, "It's really me."

"Oh well would ya look at that! If it aint my old pal Renesmee," Paul appeared at the doorway and slapped me hard –with enough force that it actually inflicted pain- on the back.

I winced. "Hey Paul."

"Long time no see," he said glancing over my shoulder seemingly looking for something or someone.

"Yeah. How are you two?" I asked.

"Good," Rachel said answering for both of them.

Jake mustn't be home. Or maybe he was home but he didn't want to see me so he sent Rachel and Paul to distract me while he snuck out the bathroom window. That would explain why they weren't inviting me inside.

Oh great! I'm back to these thoughts again!

"Yeah," Paul agreed. "Hey Rach invite poor Ness in." It was like he could read my mind.

"Oh right yeah. Come in. Sorry I was just so happy to see you."

"It's fine," I said as I walked past them into the house.

"Make yourself at home," Rachel said shutting the door and following me into the lounge room with Paul close behind. "Can I get you anything? We don't really have much though. Paul's been over heaps lately," she joked smiling up at him.

"Love you too babe," he laughed as he leaned down and kissed her on the lips quickly but passionately.

I always found this loving mushy side of Paul weird and slightly scary.

"No I'm fine thanks Rachel. What ya watching?" I asked as I sat down on the old shabby worn out couch.

"Some movie." Rachel came over and sat down next to me. "Jake is going to be so happy your back. He should be home soon. Oh and Hayden too."

"Hayden?"

"Quil's cousin. You're going to love Hayden."

"Am I?"

"Yup. Hays a total legend."

"More than me?" I asked looking at her with a hurt –well an attempt at one- look on my face.

"No never Ness," she replied throwing her arms around me again.

Rachel and I had always gotten along really well. She was like a big sister to me.

"So where's the rest of your family?" Paul asked.

And so the questions begin.

"Alaska."

"So you came by yourself then?" Rachel frowned at me, looking like mum does when I do something she doesn't approve of.

"Yeah. And please don't give me that look."

"Sorry. But why?"

"I missed you."

"What just me?"

"Everyone," I gestured with my hands around the room meaning the whole of La Push.

"Fair enough. And your parents let you?"

"What is this? Twenty questions or something?" I chuckled.

"Something like that. Although I'm not sure how many I've- don't change the subject. They let you come?"

"Yeah," Rachel raised an eyebrow at me and I knew she wasn't buying any of it. "Fine no."

"That's what I thought. Do they know where you are?"

"Yes." Up goes the eyebrow. "No."

"You ran away then?"

"Yeah kinda."

"Oh Ness they must be worried sick!"

"Na not until Monday."

"Still. You need to let them know where you are."

"No! Rachel you don't get it!" I practically screamed at her. "If they know where I am they're just going to drag me back to Alaska and I'll probably never see any of you again! They're trying to make me forget about you and Jacob, Paul, everyone! I can't go back," I finished with a sob.

"Oh honey I'm so sorry," Rachel said softly, hugging me again but not as violently as before. "But why?"

"I don't know," I sobbed as the tears leaked out of my eyes soaking the front of Rachel's shirt.

I was probably being overly dramatic and making my family seem really horrible but I had to get my message through to her. They must not know where I am!

"Jake was devastated when you all disappeared. He's been trying to continue on with his life because he didn't think he would ever see you again no matter how much we all told him he would. He searched for you for two months without ever finding any clues as to your whereabouts. He barely slept or ate, he was hardly ever home and he was worrying everyone sick. I've never seen him like that Ness. He seems to be better lately but not fully. His smile rarely reaches his eyes and he spends hours just staring out to see like he's waiting for something. Or someone."

"I'm soooo sorry," I moaned. Was she deliberately trying to make me feel bad? Because if she was then it was working.

"Shush Ness. It's not your fault. It's not your fault," she cooed. "Come on stop crying honey." She wiped my tears away gently with the back of her hand.

"Sorry," I said letting out a small giggle when I saw the wet patch on her shirt.

"It's okay," she laughed. "You right?"

"Yeah," I said drying off my face, " I'm fine."

At some stage Paul had moved to sit in the armchair next to the couch and was now sitting there awkwardly not sure what to do.

"You sure?"

"Yeah." I quite often had mini breakdowns when I got worked up, and it normally didn't take me long to recover. I didn't want to be like this when Jake got home.

"Here comes Hayden," Paul reported sounding slightly grateful for a distraction. He was now standing peering through the curtains out the window.

"Where's Jake?" Rachel asked.

"Dunno. Can't see him. Its just Hayden."

"You're going to love Hay," Rachel told me. _Again._

I smiled, "so you said." Rachel sounded like she was very fond of this Hayden guy. If I was Paul I would be keeping a close eye on the two of them.

I heard the front door open and a slightly high pitched feminine sounding voice called out, "anyone home?"

"In here," Rachel answered.

Maybe Hayden was going through puberty. No one had told me how old he was. He did walk like a girl too, and trust me; it's not hard to work out who was male and who was female just by the sound of their footsteps. Or maybe he was gay. I had nothing against gay people but it was the only other explanation I could think of. Plus him being gay would explain why Paul was so unfazed about Rachel's excitement over him.  
"There you are." I turned and saw a girl about my age –well my body's age- with long straight red hair wearing jeans, a flannelette shirt and bare feet. She'd tied the ends of her shirt into a knot that sat just below her breasts revealing a black tank top. She had a few black smudges on her face but you could still tell she was quite pretty.

I looked around behind her trying to work out who she was and where Hayden was.

Maybe she was Hayden's girlfriend.

Then she spoke again, "hey Paul. Rachel. Who's this?"

"Hayden this is Ness." Oh my god I'm so stupid! Hayden wasn't going through puberty, he wasn't gay and he walked and talked like a girl because he was a girl. He wasn't a he. He was a she. Hayden was a she. "And Ness this is Hayden," Rachel finished.

Hayden's eyes lit up and she said in an excited voice, "wow! Really?" She held her hand out and I shook it hesitantly. She sounded kinda like a psycho, and smelt like freesias, lily, cucumber, oil and grease. "It's so nice to finally meet you!"

"Finally?"

"I've heard so much about you," she laughed. "Jacob is always talking about you." I swear her smile faltered for a fraction of a second but I wasn't quite sure. "He really missed you."

"Yeah I missed him too."

She didn't look much like Quil. Oh actually I think she had a smaller version of his nose.

"Where's Jake?" Paul asked.

"He said he was going to ask Sam something."

"More like scrounge food off Emily," Paul said rolling is eyes.

"Yeah knowing Jake," Rachel agreed. "Plus there's no food here."

"I've never met a vampire," Hayden said suddenly. Okay random much.

"Technically I'm not a vampire." She was really weird. She just wouldn't stop looking at me strangely. I don't think I like her.

"Still you go around sucking people dry so _technically_ you are," she laughed.

Both Rachel and Paul fell silent.

No I definitely don't like her.

"Actually I do not suck people dry." I was trying really hard not to lose my cool, cos when I lost my cool I _really_ lost my cool. And let me tell you, it was not pretty.

"Animals, people same thing." Same thing? Same thing!

"Well-" walk away! Walk away! "Whatever." I turned back to the TV, which didn't really help seeing as there was some girl doing the exact thing I wanted to do right now, bashing the crap out of some other girl.

"What's wrong with her?" Hayden whispered to Rachel. Clearly she also knew nothing about vampires otherwise she would know how god our hearing was.

"Fucking suck you dry," I muttered under my breath.

"Um… Nothing… She's just tired is all… Um… Come help me get some drinks," Rachel said as she dragged Hayden out of the room.

That was one of the good things about Rachel; she always knew when I needed alone time. Or maybe she was just taking Hayden away before I could rip her heart out of her chest and shove it down her throat. Or just leaving Paul in charge of calming me down seeing as he was still sitting in his chair staring at the TV screen blankly.

My moneys on the third. Rachel was never any good with advice and talking to people about their problems.

"So," Paul said coming over and sinking down next to me on the couch with a sigh. "I take it you don't like her."

"Ha! Understatement."

"Great," he groaned. Something about the look on his face told me he was hoping I would like her and that it wasn't good that I _didn't_ like her.

"Great what?"

"Nothing. Hey Jake should be here soon." I am normally peeved when someone changes the subject at a like that, but in this case I didn't mind. Besides the new topic was much more interesting.

"Yeah. Do you think he'll be happy to see me?" I couldn't help asking.

"What? Does that question somehow have a double meaning? Of course he'll be god damn happy to see you. He'll be ecstatic to see you Ness. Rachel told you how long he spent searching for you." He paused. "Renesmee imprinting doesn't wear off. Even if that person you imprint on doesn't love you back, or if they leave you, Ness even if they were to go out and brutally murder all your family and friends you would still love them. Ness Imprinting lasts forever. Jacob's love for you is forever. It will never die… even if you do."

"Thanks," I smiled at him. Paul always had this weird knack at cheering me up.

He punched me in the arm lightly and said, "Chin up."

"Here comes Jake," Rachel said as she walked back into the lounge room _alone._

Maybe Hayden had left. But who cares about her, he was coming!

I had hoped for it to just be the two of us but I suppose I can't have everything go my way.

My plan was very simple; when he came over to hug me I would reach up and kiss him on the lips –but not a kiss that said "friends", anything but that, anything to just get the message through- and hopefully he would kiss me back –in a non-friendly way of course-.

I could now hear his cheerful whistling and the sound of his bare feet padding along the grass toward the house.

But something was off. His whistling was strangely toneless and his footsteps seemed too slow.

I turned in my seat so I was facing the doorway that separated the lounge room from the hallway. Through that door and to the right was the front door. The same door I had come through and the same door that Jacob was now coming through.

I heard and felt my heart speed up as he slowly opened the door.

He came into view and smiled -the smile wasn't for me since he hadn't seen me yet- at the owner of the footsteps that were coming down the hall toward him. God! Maybe she didn't leave afterall.

"Hey," Jake said to her his voice sending chills of delight up my spine. I hadn't realized until now how much I had missed the sound of his voice.

"Hey," Hayden replied as she came into view stopping in front of Jake. I couldn't see her expression because her face was slightly turned away from me and covered by her hair on her right side. "Took your time."

"Sorry Hun," he smiled at her. Hun?

Then what Jacob did next was totally unexpected.

I watched in horror as he leaned down and softly pressed his lips to Hayden's in way that clearly didn't say "friends".

* * *

**:O!!Oh no!!!! lol bet you didn't see that coming!! Anyway please keep reading and reviewing!!! **

**Will love you all the more for it :)!**

**Thanks Annie x  
**


	11. 10 WAR!

**Not Quite Normal.**

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. Except Edward. Oh and Jasper. Might as well chuck in Emmett and Carlisle while I'm at it. Nah I don't really although I wish I did! **

**Chapter eight- WAR!  
**

It felt as though someone had gotten a rusty nail and slowly hammered it into my heart.

I now had no reason for being here. Here in this house, in this town. In this world even.

"Ness?" I couldn't even look at him.

Suddenly I felt his big warm arms wrap around me lifting me off the ground and crushing me to his chest. "Oh Nessie! Your back! Oh I missed you so much!"

"Hey Jake," I muttered. I could feel the sting in the back of my eyes and my vision started to blurr. I fought to hold back my tears.

I couldn't be here with him. I couldn't bear to see him happy with _her_. She had robbed me of the one man I truly loved. I had to leave, and I had to do so now.

I had nowhere to go though. I couldn't stay here and I couldn't go back to Fairbanks –well I could but I didn't want to-. Maybe I could do a dad and go to Italy. No one would stop me because Alice wouldn't see it happening and none of the pack would even contemplate the fact that that's where I might have disappeared to.

"Oh Ness honey don't cry," Jacob said softly. My thoughts had distracted me and made me forget about trying not to cry.

I buried my face in his chest as the hot salty tears streamed down my face.

I couldn't leave now. I had gone to too much trouble to get here to be with him. I couldn't just give up. Somehow I would get rid of Hayden I just needed to be strong.

"I missed you," I whispered looking up into his face the tears -of joy at seeing him again and the tears of agony at not being able to have him all to myself- rolling down my face.

"As did I," he beamed at me.

"You missed yourself?" I asked managing a small chuckle.

"Yes always," he replied smiling. "But mainly I missed you." He was the same Jacob I remembered, always cracking his extremely lame but none the less funny jokes -well I though they were anyway-.

He pushed me away from him gently and held me at arms length while inspecting me. "You still growing?" He asked.

"Yeah but not as fast anymore. Carlisle says that it will probably stop in a few months."

"But Nahuel said he didn't stop growing until he was about seven and your only five."

"Everyone's different Jake." It was so easy to talk to him. It seemed so normal; like I hadn't been gone for over a year and like he hadn't just broken my heart.

"Yeah spose so. How's the rest of the Leeches?" Ugh I hated it when he called vampires things like that.

"Not bad."

"Where are they?" Questions again.

"Well mum, dad, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Jasper went hunting and Alice and Rosalie are at home. "

"So you came by yourself?"

"Yes I did and no they don't know where I am and yes I ran away and no I am not going to call them and tell them where I am!"

He frowned. "Um ok."

Suddenly two hands appeared and wrapped them selves round Jake's waist barely reaching all the way round.

She just had to ruin everything didn't she!

I leaned back in and hugged Jake pretending not to see Hayden's hands. I mashed myself to the front of him and pulled away when I heard her yelp out in pain.

"OW!" She said jumping up and down shaking her hands about like that would magically make them feel better. "OH OUCH!"

"Oh sorry," I said trying to make my apology sound genuine.

She glared at me and looked up at Jake who was still staring at me seemingly unaware that I had just sandwiched his _girlfriend's _hands.

"So how've you been?" Jake asked still looking at me.

"Yeah ok I guess," I replied. "And you?"

"I've been better," he said, a look of sadness briefly crossing his face. "What you been up to?" I reached forward and tentatively placed my hand on his big brown arm.

I used my gift to show him our new house in Fairbanks, my new school, I showed him my fifth birthday party with my family, and then my fifteenth party the next day with my friends, I showed him all my friends, along with a few other random little details, I considered showing him when I ran away but decided against it at the last minute.

"Wow," he said once I finished. "Sorry I missed your birthday."

"It's not your fault," I replied guiltily.

"Nor is it yours," he said resting his hand over mine where it still sat on his arm. "I'll make it up to you though."

"It's fine Jake," I insisted.

"No it's not Ness. I'll get you a present soon. And we can have a welcome back party for you. Everyone will be so happy to see you," he paused for a second frowning to himself. "How long you even here for?"

"Well…" I didn't really want to leave anymore. I hadn't seen him in ages and now that he was standing right here with me I had to have him. Hayden wasn't a problem; I could easily deal with her. And I didn't mean I was going to kill her or anything. I was just going to split her and Jake up, maybe scare her away or something. "I don't know-"

"Probably shouldn't stay long," Hayden interrupted. "I mean your parents will get worried."

"I'm old enough to do what I want," I snapped

"And how old are you exactly?" She asked. "What… Thirteen? Fourteen?" She obviously hadn't been listening very hard to the conversation Jake and I had just had.

"Seven actually," I said matter-of-factly smiling slightly.

Hayden frowned unsure about whether I was joking or not.

"Your parents have always been overprotective," Jake said.

"She is young though," Rachel said speaking up for the first time in a while.

"I'm old enough to make my own decisions and take care of myself," I protested.

"Course you are Ness," Jake chuckled ruffling my hair.

I swatted his hand away playfully, "I have told you I don't know how many times not to do that."

"Sorry Nessie but you know you love it," He said attempting seriousness.

"Maybe I do maybe I don't," I batted my eyelashes at him revelling in the sound of Hayden's breathing as it got heavier. Oh sweet sweet revenge. I would have Jake no matter what lengths I had to go to to rid of that bitch, and actually now that I think about it it will be quite fun getting rid of her.

Jake laughed. "Oh I missed you Nessie," he repeated leaning forward and gently hugging me again.

"Ditto," I said smiling into his chest.

"I love you Ness." My heart rate picked up and I got butterflies in my stomach. Those were the words I wanted to hear. "Your like the third sister I never had." My happiness at his first words was gone in an instant. It felt as though he had punched me in the face. It was like my heart had been broken for the second time in a matter of hours.

"Yeah," I muttered pulling away from him and facing the window where no one could see the tears that were once again rolling down my cheeks.

"Hey, honey what's the matter?" Jake asked grabbing my shoulder and spinning me back round to face him.

"I'm just happy to see you," I lied as I once again buried my face in his chest. It wasn't a complete lie. I mean I was happy to see him but that wasn't why I was crying.

"I know," he said holding me tight.

This felt so right. I wanted to stay this way forever. Spend forever in his arms.

"I'm fine now," I said. The tears had stopped and I was determined to start work immediately on project annihilate Hayden… Or maybe project forever… Obviously I would have to come up with a better name.

I pulled away from Jake once again and grinned up at him. "How would you like to go for a run?" I asked. He smiled at me. "I really need to hunt."

"I would love to," he said enthusiastically.

Hayden appeared at Jake's elbow, "can I come?"

"Oh Hun that's really not a good idea," Jake said sympathetically.

"Why?" Hayden asked, her voice sounded really whiny and annoying.

"Because it's dangerous." Jake let go of me –much to my dismay- and reached out to hug Hayden –much more to my dismay- in a very intimate way.

"I can take care of myself," she insisted. Unfortunately –for her- it didn't work when she tried that line.

"Not when it comes to Ness," Paul laughed. She's pretty fierce."

"I bet I could take her." Was she serious?

"Don't underestimate her babe," Jake said ending the hug but keeping an arm around her waist.

"I could take you with my eyes shut," I said, "and my hands tied behind my back." Yeah I was bragging. I know, but I don't care.

"Sure," she scoffed.

"You don't believe me?"

"Oh, of course I do," she said sarcastically.

"Mm-Hm. Want me to prove it?"

"Go ahead." Obviously no one had told her anything about vampires seeing as how off guard I caught her with my next move.

I sprang forward knocking her backwards over the arm of the sofa, flipped her over so she was lying on her stomach and perched lightly on her back, pinning her arms behind her with one hand and wrapping my other hand gently around her throat. All this happened in about a second.

I heard and felt Hayden's heart rate excel and Jake gasped and ran over to us.

"What are you doing?" He demanded.

"Relax Jake," I said taking my hand away from her neck and releasing her hands but didn't get off her. "I was just proving myself like she wanted."

"I thought you were going to bite her," he admitted.

"Nice to know how much you trust me." I hadn't even considered biting her; I was just showing her I wasn't to be messed with. Besides she had asked for it, and she was basically unharmed, she would probably just get a few bruises tomorrow where my body had hit hers.

"Sorry Ness," he apologised. "Hey, you right Hay?"

"Yeah," she grunted, "no not really. Ugh get off of me freak," she tried to sit up to no avail.

"Sure thing," I said sweetly as I nimbly sprang off her back.

"You okay?" Jake asked again helping Hayden up.

She grunted again, "yeah whatever." Whoa someone was in a shitty.

"Come on," I said to her, "you told me to."

"Well I didn't realise your way of proving yourself to people was tackling them and threatening to strangle them," she growled.

"Hey," I laughed, "don't be so dramatic about it."

"Cheer up babe," Jake said her patting her on the back.

"Don't!" She screeched at him.

"S-sorry… Um I didn't… Well… Um…sorry honey," Jake stuttered before turning to me, "um… let's go down the beach before we go hunting Ness. The others are all down there."

That was so strange, Jake honestly seemed scared for a second.

"Yeah ok," I agreed just wanting to get away from the psycho. He turned toward the door and I followed shooting Hayden a smile.

"Hey," Jake stopped suddenly making me run into him, "you three coming?" He asked glancing over his shoulder at the others.

"Sure," Rachel and Paul both said.

"I just gotta go to the toilet," Hayden said quietly.

"Okay we'll wait for you outside."

"I'm just gonna grab a quick drink of water," I said as I headed off toward the kitchen.

"We'll be outside," Jake repeated.

I wasn't really getting a drink I just needed to talk to Hayden. I could tell she somehow knew how I felt about Jake and I just needed to have a little chat with her.

I waited till I heard the front door click shut before walking out to the hallway. Hayden was standing there glaring at me.

"You stay away from him," she said quietly.

"Can't make me."

"Wanna bet?"

"Sure," I laughed, "but I thought you would have learned from what happened before, that you can't beat me."

"He's mine," she hissed. "Not your's. Mine."

"Not for long."

"Your wrong for him though," she said resorting back to her quiet voice. "He deserves someone normal-"

I interrupted, "in case you haven't noticed, he isn't normal."

"He is," she glared at me again.

"You think turning into a giant wolf is normal?"

"Well FYI, in case _you _haven't noticed, you're not exactly normal yourself." FYI? She was weird. You only say FYI when your texting someone or emailing them or in movies. I had never actually heard someone say it out loud. I was kind of half expecting for her to come out with, OMG, or LOL or better yet LMAO.

"I know that, plus I never said that I was normal. I can't be considered normal for a human because I'm half vampire, and I can't be considered normal for a vampire because I'm half human. I'm half and half. I'm not quite normal," I said this all pretty fast, it was surprising she actually understood any of it.

"Or you're just a freak."

"Yeah, maybe."

"Freak," she repeated under her breath.

"Is that the only insult you know?"

She shot me another one of her glares and pushed past me on her way to the door. "I have better things to do than hang around here talking to you."

"Like what?"

"Like spending time with my handsome boyfriend."

"Oh yeah? Well I believe me and your handsome boyfriend have a bit of catching up to do," I shot past her as she opened the door and leapt straight down the stairs calling out to Jake to catch me.

"Oh it's war," Hayden muttered from the doorway.

I turned in Jake's arms and glared at her over his shoulder mouthing the words, "bring it."

* * *

**Sorry I had a major major major case of writers block!! It took me ages to type up this chapter because I kept going back and deleting parts of it because they just werent right. But anyway I finaly got chapter 10 out!! WOO chapter 10!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Haha lol anyway one of my friends asked me why I called the story Not Quite Normal and so thats why I added this part-  
**

"I know that, plus I never said that I was normal. I can't be considered normal for a human because I'm half vampire, and I can't be considered normal for a vampire because I'm half human. I'm half and half. I'm not quite normal."

**That line was basically just to show people why I called the story what I called it. So now if you hadn't already figured it out then you know.**

**Anyways please please review!! Will love you for it!**

**Annie xx Luv ya's  
**


	12. 11 Scent

**Not Quite Normal.**

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Twilight. Well technically I do! It's sitting on my shelf in my room. ;)  
**

**Chapter eleven- Scent.**

I loved the beach. The smell and taste of the fresh salty air, the way the water sparkled in the sunlight –when the sun wasn't totally obscured by clouds-, the sound of the waves barrelling down on each other in their desperate race to shore then smashing into the sand and sending cold droplets of water flying everywhere only to be dragged back out again, and the feeling I always got when I dug through the thin layer of small pebbles and buried my toes in the cool sand and just stared out to sea; I felt happy and at peace like all my troubles had somehow been dragged out with the waves into the deep blue icy depths.

I sat on an old driftwood log that lay near the edge of the thick forest with my back resting against one of the logs roots, seeing how far I could kick pebbles while absentmindedly listening to Leah Clearwaters random chattering, and watching people running around chasing and splashing each other or just reclining on the narrow strip of non pebbly sand near the waters edge.

Everyone was here Sam, Emily, Quil, Embry, Brady, Collin, Jared, Seth, Leah, Claire, Kim, Danielle –a pretty girl of about 15 that Collin had imprinted on-, Billy, Sue, Jacob, Rachel, Paul, Hayden and a few other people I'd seen a few times that lived on the reservation.

"I want to imprint," Leah was saying quietly. Everyone else was a fair way down the beach so we were pretty much alone.

I used to fight non-stop with Leah. I don't know what happened but one day we stopped fighting for a minute and started talking only to realise we had heaps in common, and now we were best friends.

"I just can't get over him Ness." We quite often shared our feelings with each other and I'd long since learned that it was better to just sit and listen to Leah and only occasionaly say something.

"And no matter how hard I try I can't hate Emily for taking him from me. She's just way too kind. It's impossible to not like her. Ugh! I hate it!" These last words she yelled causing everyone to look our way. I smiled at them and nodded telling them that everything was okay. They all continued on with what they were doing so I turned back to Leah.

"I'm sorry," she said switching back to her quiet voice. "It's just that I've been hoping that when I imprint… if I do imprint that is… well maybe it won't hurt as much to look at him. Maybe I'll be able to get on with my life… Because... I'll have someone else to care about and love..." she drifted off. "Anyway you don't want to hear any more about my problems I'm sure," she was suddenly happy again like she hadn't just been telling me how heartbroken she was.

"It's fine Lee, and I'm sure you will imprint just give it time. Oh and maybe if you go out a bit more and meet more people," I said smiling warmly at her..

"Yeah we will have to go somewhere soon. So… what do you think of Hayden?"

"She's cool," I lied.

"Oh come on Ness," Leah scoffed. "Do ya think I'm blind or something? I've seen the way you've been looking at her."

"That obvious?"

"Yes. Oh and I've seen the way she's been looking at you when you're not looking at her like she looks at you when your not looking at her like that. Does that make sense?" I giggled and shook my head. "Hm, didn't think so. AnywayI'd say the love between the both of you is spread both ways."

"Do you like her?" I asked.

"Yeah, she's awesome!" Leah said enthusiastically.

"Oh," I sighed disappointed. I had kind of wanted there to be someone else amongst these people who so clearly loved Hayden that shared the same feelings towards her that I did.

"God Ness. Haven't you ever heard of sarcasm? I would have expected you out of all people to realise that I was joking." Oh thank god! I wasn't alone.

"That was pretty convincing though."

"IU don't think anyone here likes her except Jake, although sometimes I think he doesn't even like her that much."

"Rachel and Paul seem to think she's pretty crash hot."

"Rachel and Paul? Your kidding right? They hate her almost more than I do."

"Really?"

"Yes. I mean look at how they're looking at her. They're looking at her like you were looking at her and like she was looking at you when you weren't looking at her like that," she laughed.

I smiled and glanced over to where Paul and Rachel sat with Jake, Hayden and Seth. Both Paul and Rachel were giving Hayden a look of disgust, one look at Hayden told me why.

"What the hell?" I demanded causing everyone to glance over again. I ignored them and continued on but in a quieter voice. "She's flirting! With Seth! And Jake's sitting right next to her! Doesn't he see what she's doing? And if he does – which he clearly does- then why does he not care?" I was having trouble keeping my voice low.

"She does that," Leah replied shortly. "And I have no idea what Jacob is thinking. Does anyone?"

"But surely Seth is too young for her. You can almost consider her a cradle snatcher."

"Yes. Plus he's my brother so that's even worse; it totally grosses me out," she gagged. "Oh and don't forget anyone you go out with -unless they're younger than eight- can be considered a cradle snatcher," she said with a sly smile.

I ignored her. "Ugh! I need to hunt." I leaned over to hug her before standing up and making my way over to Jake and his unfaithful girlfriend.

"Hey," Jake said when I reached him. "You ready to go?"

"Yup."

"Okay, Lets go then." He slowly got to his feet stretching.

"Is anyone else coming?" I asked. Hopefully not.

"I am," Hayden said jumping up like she had suddenly realised she was sitting on a Bull ant nest.

"Sorry babe," Jake said kissing her gently on the forehead.

"Lets go then." I grabbed Jakes arm eager to get him away from her for a while and steered him toward the forest shooting a smug look at the pouting Hayden over my shoulder.

I started running as I reached the edge of the forest, knowing Jake wouldn't be far behind.

* * *

It wasn't long before I came across the scent of some deer. I turned sharply to the left making Jake almost run into a tree.

I laughed and he growled at me playfully making me laugh harder.

I was in such a good mood at the moment.

Everything was making me smile.

Was it because I was with Jake or simply because I was hunting?

I always got really happy whenever I hunted, unless I was in a really shit mood then basically nothing and no one can cheer me up -well except for Jasper but he doesn't count-.

I could hear Jake bounding along behind me, panting.

In a way we were so much like Romeo and Juliet, -R and J, how ironic. Although Romeo was a guy and last time I checked I was female. Same with Juliet and Jacob only the other way round- the Montague's and Capulet's sworn enemies, same as vampires and werewolves. Romeo and Juliet were forbidden to love each other yet they still did. Nothing could come between them.

The perfect love story for the perfect couple.

That's what I wanted Jake and I to be like. Maybe without the whole suicidal intentions if the other died –although I would probably try to kill myself if Jake died- and our families not hating each other as much as the Montague's and the Capulet's hated each other.

Jake and I were perfect for each other.

Who cares if- Wait!

I came to an abrupt stop making Jake crash into me this time, knocking me to the ground.

"You smell that?" I asked slowly getting up and brushing the dirt and leaves off my clothes.

Jake raised his big head and sniffed the air. He let out a low growl, the hair on his back stood up on end, his ears flattened against his head and he bared his teeth. All in all quite a terrifying look.

"Lets follow them," I said and I took off running again.

I was no longer following the rich, tangy slightly unappealing smell of the deer but in the opposite direction in search of the owner of the sweet moss, seawater and pine smell.

I was curious because I had never encountered this particular scent. I had no idea who it belonged to; all I knew about the owner was that they were a vampire.

The trail had to at least be about two hours old so the mysterious vampire could be halfway around the world by now. No matter, I would follow the trail all the way round the world if I had to.

This had happened another time when I had found another unknown vampires scent a few yards from our house in Forks; I'd quickly made up my mind to go in search of them. I ended up in Brazil then Paris then back down to Seattle then onto Australia where Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmett found me. Jasper had calmed me until I ended up falling asleep and they then carried me all the way back home. I had tried to be annoyed with them once I woke up but it hadn't been easy. Especially with Jasper continuously making me want to hug everyone I saw.

I never did find that vampire but I was determined to find this one, and this time I didn't have anyone to stop me, unless Jake decided it was too dangerous or something like that and tried to drag me back.

A light breeze rustled through the trees blowing the smell of old blood toward me.

Looks like something- thankfully not someone- got in the way of the mystery vamp.

Something light brown and fury was lying on the ground just up ahead and as I got closer I realised it was a deer.

I once again stopped. Jake had been smart and stayed slightly to my right.

The deer didn't even appear to have been fed off. It had had its neck broken but apart from that and being dead it hadn't spilt a drop of blood. Maybe the mystery vamp wasn't hungry.

Or maybe it just wasn't a vego.

It was sometimes hard to remember that not everyone had the same diet as my family.

"What a waste," I muttered. "Anyway, let's keep going."

A couple of minutes later we reached a small gravely beach with only about five metres of sand between the edge of the trees and the ocean.

I followed the scent right to the edge of the water.

"Damn!" Just my luck. They had gone for a swim and now I'd probably never find out who it was.

Jake came up and gently nuzzled my arm with his nose. I looked down at him and he lapped at the air with his big pink tongue.

"Sure," I smiled at him, running my fingers quickly through the short russet brown fur on his back. "Lets hunt."

* * *

**I know I am very slack and I know it takes me forever to get my chapters out and I'm sorry ofr that. :) anyways I've worked extra hard tonight and have typed up 2 chapters so I will be editing chapter 12 after I have posted this chapter which if your reading this I would have already done lol. Ok so hopefully you will be able to read 2 chapters in a row! YAY! **

**Its more exciting for me than it is for you lol.**

**Anyways reviews make my day and make me want to get chapters up faster! So review please! **

**Thanks love ya's xox  
**


	13. 12 Will My Heart Ever Heal?

**Not Quite Normal.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own _the rights to _Twilight but I do own the books the DVD and numerous posters!  
**

**Chapter twelve- Will my heart ever heal?**

We stood one the shore of first beach watching the boats, tiny specks of light in the darkness.

Just Jake and me. The way it should be.

Jake had his arm around my shoulders and I was pressed tightly to his side, his warmth seeping into me.

It was about nine O'clock and we had only just gotten back from our hunt about ten minutes ago and had been standing here ever since in complete silence.

I never wanted to move; I wanted to stay this way forever. It felt as though I already had him.

"We should probably head back," Jake said.

"Not yet," I whispered, wrapping my arm around his waist and pulling him closer.

"Okay." He squeezed my shoulders with his arm and kissed me gently on the top of the head.

I know I shouldn't but I couldn't help myself; I turned my face slightly and reached up to knot my fingers in his dark silky shoulder length hair pulling his face down toward mine until our lips met, a million bolts of lighting shot through my body.

This was so much better than the first –and only other time- we had kissed. We had both been slightly drunk and had both already kissed a few other people –we were playing spin the bottle at a party in Port Angeles- plus I didn't yet have very strong feelings for him at the time.

But this, this was pure bliss and he just had to go and ruin it.

The kiss –which he hadn't even bothered to contribute to- had only lasted about a second when he let his arm drop from my shoulders and took a step back with a look of shock on his face.

"Ness," he said quietly after a while, turning to face the ocean so I could no longer see his face. "What was that?"

"I… I… I don't… I." _I thought that's what you wanted. _

"Renesmee, I have a girlfriend."

Like I don't know!

"I just thought…"

"Well you thought wrong." He seemed pissed. Surely I should be the one that was pissed; I mean he wasn't the one who had just gotten rejected by the person he was madly in love with.

"Um… I gotta go back now." He touched me on the arm briefly before turning to leave.

"I love you Jake," I said quickly before I could chicken out.

He stopped but didn't turn around. "Yes Ness I love you too, just not in the way that you clearly mean. Your like my little sister."

"Stop saying that!" The back of my eyes were starting to sting and my vision was blurring, one of the disadvantages of being half human. "Just forget it Jake."

"I'm sorry," he sighed. " And you're a little young-"

"Since when has that mattered? It's just a number! I'm physically fifteen years old, in mind and body. What does it matter that I've only been alive five years?"

"I told you that I don't like you in that way, and I truly am sorry for that. Plus I've also told you that I have a girlfriend, which you already knew. Oh and Renesmee I love Hayden." With that verbal slap in the face he started walking and I just stood there and watched him walk away until he disappeared into the trees.

When he had told me that he didn't love me that way he had cut me, and when he had told me that he loved Hayden he'd just been rubbing salt and lemon and orange juice and vinegar and anything else that stings like hell when you get it in a cut.

I jumped as my phone started vibrating in my pocket.

I had totally forgotten I'd turned it on.

I flipped it open and opened the new message. It was from Alice.

Where are you? Y did u tell me

U were staying at Madelyn's

When u didn't even go over there

_I rang her house when u didn't _

_Answer Ur mobile and she said_

_That she hadn't seen you since _

_ Lunchtime on Friday. Please reply_

_Soon! I just really need to know_

_That Ur ok. Love you honey xoxo_

I pressed the hang up button not bothering to reply yet.

Big mistake!

My wallpaper was a picture of Jake and me.

I screamed ,in agony and frustration, at the top of my lungs and threw my mobile as far as I could out to sea.

Why didn't I just shut the phone to get out of the message like I normally do?

I sank slowly to the damp sand giving into the tears and letting them run freely down my cheeks.

I screamed again and my razor sharp teeth bit into my marble lip in an attempt to stop myself screaming anymore.

Thick sweet smelling blood streamed down my chin. I wiped at it with the back of my hand only to smear it all over my mouth and cheeks.

How could he do this to me? How could he when he now knew how much I loved him? Oh god! Was this even love? Maybe it was just a crush. Could love be stronger than whatever emotion it was that I was feeling right now? If this wasn't love then I never wanted to find out what real love felt like.

How was I supposed to know these things?

How do you know if you really love someone? How do you know if it's just a crush or something more, when you had never had a crush on anyone? When the only ones you knew you loved were your family. How does one work these things out? Would you be able to leave your family to go in search of someone even if you didn't know if you loved them or not?

Well I had gone in search of the one I thought I lovec and I was starting to regret that decision.

I jumped again as an owl screeched. It's call piercing the silence.

"Ness?"

I leapt to my feet startled and spun round to find Leah standing just behind me.

"Ness, what's wrong?" She asked as I sank back to the ground. "Did you and Jake have a fight or something?" She said when I didn't reply.

I looked at her questioningly. How did she know? Maybe it was just a good guess.

"I saw him about fifteen minutes ago and he looked… well he looked kind of upset slash angry," she said in answer to my unspoken question.

Angry? Angry with me?

Oh great! Why couldn't I have just waited until I had evidence that he liked me before I went and kissed him? Now I had probably just blown any chances I had of getting him.

"So when I saw you I just figured you two had had a fight," she continued. "Am I right?"

I nodded.

"So what happened?"

I shook my head.

"Ness. Please. You can tell me anything," she sounded like she was pleading me.

"I don't want to talk about it," I muttered.

"I know how you feel about him Ness," Leah said suddenly.

"What?" I asked looking up at her as she slowly sat down next to me.

"You love him." It wasn't a question it was a statement.

"How do you…?"

"It's not hard to tell," she chuckled softly.

"I don't really know if I do love him or not," I admitted.

"What? Sure looks like you do."

"Really?"

"Really really."

So maybe I did love him. That was even worse than a crush and I didn't really feel any better about having that cleared up.

"So what happened?"

"I tried to kiss him." I started to cry again, much to my shame, and she put her arm around my shoulders comfortingly.

"Oh… He didn't take it too well I guess?"

"He pulled away straight away and told me how he thought of me as a little sister and nothing more," I sobbed burying my face in Leah's shoulder. "Then he proceeded to remind me that he had a girlfriend and that he loved her."

"Oh Ness, honey, don't worry bout him OK. Guys can be jerks. He'll soon realise what he's missing out on."

"Sometimes I feel like _I'm_ the one that imprinted on _him_."

She was silent for a bit before she said, "well what you gonna do now? I guess you're not gonna want to stay at his house like was planned."

"No. I'll probably go home now."

"What?" She put her hand under my chin and lifted my head forcing me to look at her. "Are you really gonna give up that easily?"

"I tried."

"Tried?" She scoffed. "Come on Ness your stronger than that."

"I have no where else to go."

"Don't be stupid! Come on," she climbed to her feet and started to help me up. "You're staying at my house."

"Thanks but… Will your mum mind?"

"Course not." She looked at me like I was stupid as she took my hand and started practically dragging me across the beach. "Come on," she repeated. "Lets get you cleaned up before anyone else sees you and has a heart attack."

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"It looks like you tried to bite Jake," she snickered. "Not that he doesn't deserve it."

"Oh," I muttered remembering I had blood smeared all over my face. "I forgot."

"I figured as much."

* * *

**Ok so theres chapter 12 hope you liked and even if you didn't then tell me what I can improve!**

**please review!**

**Thanks x  
**


	14. 13 Darkness

**Not Quite Normal.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any of its extremely wonderful and good-looking characters although at times I might say I do.

**Chapter thirteen- darkness**

How had things changed so drastically and so suddenly? In my head I was repeating our conversations over and over until they started to feel like hallucinations.  
I had to think about the conversations I had had with him when I first returned to La Push. I had to think about the good things to keep my mind off the bad, at least until Leah got back and was able to help distract me again.  
I leant back into long damp grass and stared up into the dark cloudless night.  
It felt as though everything was crumbling away beneath me. The ground was crumbling beneath my feet and I was falling into the dark abyss of despair and loneliness. All the stars in the night sky were exploding and fading into nothingness til' there was nothing but darkness.  
Just darkness. I was a part of the darkness. I had ceased to exist and all that was left of me was darkness. Nothing.  
All there was was darkness and a voice. A voice that was as familiar to me as my own. The last thing this voice had said to me was now playing through my head like a broken record. Every time it played again it etched itself deeper into my mind.  
_I love Hayden. I love Hayden. I love Hayden. I love Hayden. I love Hayden. I love Hayden. I love Hayden. I love Hayden. I love Hayden. I love Hayden. I love Hayden. I love Hayden.  
_After a while the words melted together.  
_IlovehaydenilovehaydenilovehaydenilovehaydenIlovehaydenilovehaydenilovehaydenilovehaydenIlovehaydenilovehaydenilovehaydenilovehaydenIlovehaydenilovehaydenilovehaydenilovehayden.  
_And then they melted into each other more.  
_Ilahayne. Ilahayne. Ilahayne. Ilahayne. Ihala. Ihala. Ihala. Ihala. Ihala. Ihala. Ihala. Ihala. Ihala. Ihala. Ihala. Ihala.  
_It was like some monotonous chant and even though it made no sense I still understood its meaning.  
The chant filled every square centimetre of the darkness. Every invisible crack and crevice. But then suddenly it wasn't surrounding me; the source of the chant was somewhere ahead, although it was no longer a chant and now made sense.  
The three words were only spoken once softly but they bounced off the walls coming closer and getting louder instead of quieter like echoes normally did.  
The words continued to get closer and louder until they filled the darkness again.  
The words reached me and they were being screamed.  
"I LOVE HAYDEN!"  
They somehow found their way back inside my head and were bouncing around slicing into my flesh leaving raw wounds every place they touched.  
I could feel something warm running down my body, which was strange seeing as I couldn't feel my body. I was just a part of the darkness. Nothing.  
There was nothing now but those three razor sharp words and the darkness.  
"STOP!" I managed to scream. It did no good; the other voice was still screaming those words at me and my small insignificant voice was lost.

Maybe I had just imagined saying that. I mean if I no longer existed then how could I speak? The dark couldn't speak. Could it?  
"STOP!" I screamed again and to my surprise the other voice stopped.  
The silence was deafening. Terrifying. I was trapped alone in the silent dark.  
But I wasn't completely alone and it wasn't completely silent or dark.  
I watched as the bright white light got closer.  
Maybe I was dead. Could the dark die? No. Course not.  
Then I noticed the two idle figures standing in each other's arm in the centre of the light.  
It was me. Me and him.  
He kissed my hair gently and whispered, "I love you."  
When he kissed my hair again and it caught on fire, bright red tendrils dancing in the non-existent wind.  
Neither of us were fazed as the fire licked at out faces, our shoulders, our whole bodies. We just clung to each other like it was the last day on earth and we would never be able to touch again after this moment.  
He ran his hands through my fiery hair and I rested my head on his chest turning my face slightly to the side.  
It wasn't my face! It wasn't fire! It wasn't even me!  
It was _her _and I was nothing.  
"I love you," he whispered again.  
"NO!" I screamed in anger.  
But the dark can't scream. The dark can't speak. The dark is nothing.

* * *

**Ok so it has taken me for ever 2 get this chapter out! But its here now and well if your reading this then you most likely have already read chapter 13 so that means its time to tell me what you think. **

**I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote this chapter and its kinda weird. It was nothing like what I was planning for chapter 13 :)**

**Okk do you want to make me happy? Do you want me to update sooner?? well then if thats the case then review. **

**Do you not want to make me happy? Do you not want me to update sooner?? well then still review give me your opinion on what I can improve. All criticism is welcome cos I can only get better and I will admit that I'm not that great a writer yet. Right im going on about random s**t now and your probably going to stop reading soon so I will stop typing. **

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **

**Thanks love ya  
**


	15. 14 Distractions

**Not Quite Normal.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.  
**

**Chapter fourteen- distractions**

The voice was back but it wasn't screaming words anymore it was just screaming.  
The darkness was closing in extinguishing the one point of light with the two figures at the centre of it.  
"Ness!" The voice broke through the darkness startling me. "Ness. Wake up. It's ok. It's ok." I knew that voice but I just couldn't put my finger on it. "Come on. Wake up. Open your eyes."  
Leah.  
That's who it was. But what was Leah doing here in the darkness.  
"Its just a nightmare," she insisted. "Open your eyes."  
My eyes flew open and the screaming stopped. I gasped and started sobbing long hard sobs that shook my whole body.  
"Whoa Ness, it's ok," she soothed, hugging me.  
"I'm sorry," I whimpered into her shoulder. "I'm so sorry."  
"Why? You can't help having nightmares honey."  
"Yeah," I whispered, still trying to get away from the pictures in my head. "I didn't mean to fall asleep either, sorry."  
"Please stop saying sorry."  
"Okay, sor-" I stopped myself before I could finish, a smile breaking through my stone lips.  
Leah laughed and mussed my hair.  
"How long was I out for?" I asked a little guiltily.  
"Well I came back outside about ten minutes ago and you were sound asleep. I was just lying next to you looking up at the stars when you started screaming, scared me to death. Especially when I couldn't wake you. I was shaking you really hard but you just kept screaming," she shuddered at the memory.  
I opened my mouth to apologise for scaring her but she shot me a warning look and my mouth snapped shut. She knew me too well.  
"You wanna talk about it?" She asked softly.  
I shook my head.  
"Okay then, lets go inside. It's late and I'm kinda tired."  
I got slowly to my feet and followed Leah inside to her bedroom.  
I didn't tell her I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. I couldn't face what I feared waited for me as soon as my eyes closed.

I had been lying on the mattress on Leah's bedroom floor for at least three hours and I wasn't sure how much longer I would be able to keep my eyes open.  
I needed to do something; lying here doing nothing wasn't helping.  
I got up quietly and darted through the half open door.  
"Watch it," someone hissed.  
I spun round to find Seth just behind me.  
"Sorry," I said quietly, not wanting to wake Leah or Sue.  
"S'okay," he whispered, pushing past me on his way to the front door.  
"Where you going?"  
"Jacob found an unfamiliar vampire scent just near the treaty line," he explained, still whispering.  
"Oh," was my genius answer.  
"We've been scouting the area. Half of us went out earlier when Jake"-every time Seth said his name I felt a deep aching in my chest and I was unwillingly dragged back to my nightmare-"first found it. The other half of us is just bout to head out."  
This was perfect, and if _he_ was in the first group then he wouldn't be in the second group. Would he? Perhaps I should just check.  
"See ya," Seth said, reaching for the doorknob.  
"Wait." He froze. "Who's going with you?"  
"Well… Jacob,"- that aching again-"Quil, Paul and Jared were in the first so that leaves me, Sam, Embry, Collin and Brady."  
"What about Leah?"  
"She hasn't been feeling that well lately so Sam said to let her rest." As he said this his eyes shifted nervously to the ground.  
I knew he was lying; probably making excuses because he didn't want his protective big sister there. I didn't really want to wake Leah when she was sleeping so peacefully so I didn't mention it, much to his visible relief.  
"Um…you mind if I come?" Going hunting for a mystery vampire with a bunch of immature teenage werewolves was sure to get my mind off its present unwanted thoughts.  
"Sure, I spose. If you want to."  
"Awesome," I said suddenly enthusiastic.  
"Come on then," Seth said slightly impatiently.  
I followed him out into the cool night air hanging back slightly to give him a chance to undress and phase in privacy before I took off into the forest after the sandy furred wolf.

* * *

**Ok it wasn't my fault for once that it took me so long to get the next chapter out. My computer went stupid and kept deleting everything and wouldnt let me access things but i think well i hope its fixed now.  
**

**This chapter was kinda short again but *drum roll* I finished 2 chapters so I have 2 chapters 2 post tonight! are ya proud of me?????? I no im proud of me!!!!!!!!  
Anyway love u guys xo**

**P.S JOIN THIS SITE! ITS A TWILIGHT FANFICTION SITE!**

.com/

**P.P.S PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**P.P.P.S IF THE WEBSITE LINK IN THE 1ST P.S DIDNT WORK THEN GO TO MY PAGE AND YOU WILL FIND IT!!!  
**


	16. 15 Encounter

**Not Quite Normal.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters  
**

**Chapter fifteen- encounter**

How could someone just disappear? It was like she was there one second then gone the next. Scent and all. Just gone. _Poof. _Like magic.  
We'd been running for about two hours when I first saw her.  
The six of us were spread out in a line with about twenty metres between us. I had been on the end but right now I wasn't a part of the line.  
When I had first seen the dirty black haired vampire I'd taken off after her without a second thought.  
I circled the rock she'd been perched on a few times so I could associate myself with her scent. But there was no scent.  
I climbed up onto the rock but still nothing.  
I jumped down and started running in the direction I'd seen her go. Still no trace though, and as the trees multiplied and became thicker and closer together I realised I probably wouldn't find her. Especially with no trail to follow.  
How could someone make their scent disappear? Unless… no. I couldn't have imagined her. My mind couldn't conjure up something that detailed. I wasn't that creative.  
"Where are you?" I asked quietly, mainly to myself.  
"Right here," came the whispered reply.  
I jumped and spun round to face the direction the high musical voice had come from.  
But just like the scent that wasn't there, neither was she.  
"God," I muttered. "I'm going insane!" How could I honestly imagine all that? First the female vampire sitting on the rock watching us and now her talking to me.  
"Maybe you are," the voice said sounding slightly amused.  
I turned to but quickly stopped when I realised where the words had come from.  
I looked up slowly to find the black haired vampire perched nimbly on a tree branch smiling down at me her long wavy black hair falling around her face.  
"Cat got your tongue?" She asked as she sprang down from her branch landing delicately in front of me.  
I wasn't sure if she was safe or not. Her eyes were pitch black so I couldn't determine her diet, I could only tell that she was incredibly thirsty so it was a bad place for me to be no matter what type of blood she chose to quench her thirst on.  
I didn't really even know if she was a vampire. Sure she looked and acted like one but I couldn't smell her to be sure that she was.  
"What are you and who are you?" She asked, curious.  
I took a deep breath. "What are you?"  
"I asked you first."  
"Do you think I care?" I demanded. I was scared out of my mind but I had to try to remain calm and keep my heart beating at a normal pace so she wouldn't know how scared I was.  
I watched a menacing smirk come across her face as she repeated her question. "What are you?" Suddenly I felt the need to tell her every last detail about myself right down to the fact that I don't like butter with peanut butter.  
"My name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen and I'm a hybrid…" Did she want to know more? I was dying to tell her about my family, about my friends, about my jerk of a boyfriend Luke and about my feelings for Jake.  
I ignored the aching and concentrated on the vampire.  
"A hybrid?"  
"Yes."  
"Interesting," she mumbled. "Human mother vampire father?"  
I nodded.  
I didn't want to open my mouth because it felt like my whole short life would come spilling out of my mouth in a tsunami of words.  
I knew now she wasn't to be trusted but I didn't know why and I didn't know why I felt like trusting her even though I didn't want to.  
"Well I'm sorry then."  
"Huh?" I asked confused.  
"I'm sorry… for your mother."  
"My mother?" How did she know my mother?  
"She's dead." She said it in a way that you would tell someone that the sea was wet and that if you mix topping with milk you get a milkshake. She made it sound like it was obvious and that I should have already known.  
But I hadn't already known.  
I realised my mouth was hanging open and I had to work hard to try and get my muscles to work so I could close it.  
"How? When? Why?" The words tumbled out before I could stop them.  
How could my mother be dead? And how could this stupid, black haired, dirty, ugly, forcative, stupid, black UGH!  
I sunk slowly to the ground and tried to keep the tears from falling.  
"During birth," she said it in that voice that said it was obvious again.  
Birth? When she had me? No… But… Was Bella not my mother then? Was she just some random vampire dad picked up to pose as my mum so I would still have a mother?  
No that's not possible. I remember slightly when I was born. I remember looking into my mothers bony blood covered face. I remember her holding me in her weak arms, how safe I felt. I remember the look of love that she wore. She had continued to love me even when she'd realised I was slowly murdering her.  
I shuddered at the thought of what I had done to my own mother.  
"My mothers still alive," I told her, getting to my feet and holding my head high. "She didn't die when I was born. She nearly did… but dad saved her. He turned her into a vampire. She's still alive right now." This I wasn't so sure about seeing as I hadn't seen her for about a week.  
"How is that possible?"  
"She was dying and dad turned her into a vampire," it was my turn to speak in the voice that said it was obvious. "The venom healed her and changed her like it does."  
"I never believed the stories until I saw you, but now that I do believe and I think about every story of cases like this that I've ever heard. Well… the mother always dies."  
"Well not this time."  
"No. Not this time," she agreed.  
Suddenly the thoughtful, confused look was gone and her face lit up like a Childs on Christmas morning. She was grinning at something over my shoulder and as I turned to see what it was I heard voices.  
"Where are we going?" A female voice giggled. The words were slightly slurred.  
"Just a little bit further," a deep voice replied. This voice had a sharp edge to it that only a vampire could posses. It was beautiful yet menacing at the same time and I wondered how the girl –drunk or not- didn't notice how terrifying he sounded.  
I could hear two pairs of feet stumbling along and one pair gliding soundlessly. So that meant two humans and a vampire.  
I really didn't want to stick around to see the owner of the second voice.  
I turned round to get my butt out of there but as I spun round I caught the eye of the black haired vampire.  
As soon as our eyes met my body froze. I couldn't move I couldn't do anything but stare into her deep dark eyes. As we stared at each other I felt the key to the chest that contained my nightmare slowly turning. The darkness seeping out the gaps. I pushed the lid shut again and locked the chest with what little amount of will I had, continuing to stare motionless at her as the group of three came closer.  
The black haired vampire breathed a sigh of relief. "You took your time."  
"I got somewhat distracted Mona," the sharp menacing voice replied from about twenty metres away. When he spoke to her his voice had a softer edge to it. Like putting a protective case over your razor so you don't cut yourself.  
"It's okay," Mona assured him. "So where'd you find these two?"  
I had to get out of here! Those two drunk people were their breakfast and if they were still hungry after –which I knew they would be- they'd go for seconds.  
Seconds being me.  
"Someone's birthday I think. These two were totally clueless, wandering around alone like lost sheep so I grabbed them. Just the usual."  
"I see."  
"And what have you here my dear?" The other vampire hadn't even acknowledged my presence until now- which was totally fine with me- where as Mona hadn't taken her eyes away from mine and I was still held against my will under her gaze.  
"A hybrid Stephen."  
"Really? A hybrid?"  
"Mm-hmm."  
"Wow," Stephen said. "I always wondered what hybrid blood would taste like."  
"You mean you believed the stories?"  
"Of course."  
"Oh."  
"Well we shall save her for later," Stephen, said pleased. "A little treat for afterwards. Dessert"  
"Very well."  
Suddenly Mona's gaze intensified and I felt myself getting light-headed. My vision blurred and the world started rocking. I felt my legs collapse from underneath me and as I started to fall I caught site of the most beautiful face I had ever seen.  
Then my eyes slid shut and I once again drifted into the darkness.

* * *

**REMEMBER JOIN! **.com/

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**OH AND REMEMBER REVIEW!  
**


	17. 16 Regrets

**Not Quite Normal.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.  
**

**Chapter sixteen- **

Jacob POV

I was such an asshole. I can't believe I honestly said those things to Ness and I wouldn't blame her if she never forgave me.  
The truth was it terrified me to know how she felt about me.  
I wasn't right for her. Vampires and werewolves couldn't be together as one.  
She couldn't love me, it wasn't right.  
And I couldn't love her- well not like I did. But I did love her like that and I hated myself for it.  
I wanted her to have a good life. To fall in love with one of her own kind. I figured if I stayed away from her long enough she would stop loving me. Oh how stupid I was to think that.  
I still to this day believe that if the Cullen's had not come back Bella would have gotten over Edward. But they had come back and I'd moved onto Bella's daughter. How sick was that. "If I can't have you Bella I will take your daughter." I wish she had killed me when she had found out I'd imprinted on her Renesmee. At least it would have saved Ness from having to have her heart broken by a total jerk.  
I shouldn't have come here but when I heard something had happened I couldn't not come. Plus I knew from experience that you couldn't just stop loving someone no matter what they did or said so I gave up on the whole trying to make her stop loving me.  
Renesmee would most likely still love me if I killed her parents. Hell she'd probably still love me if I killed her whole family and then tried to kill her. But I suppose it would be the same if she did that to me.  
"Jake," Ness moaned quietly.  
"Ssh," I soothed brushing a strand of hair from her damp forehead.  
She tossed slightly in her sleep and mumbled something I didn't quite catch.  
She'd been like this for nearly a week and I'd been sitting here holding her clammy hand for almost as long.  
When Sam had told me what had happened he said that Ness had gone with the other half of the pack scouting and she'd disappeared. They retraced their steps and found her scent, followed it and found her lying motionless on the ground next to two pale bloodless bodies. The air was thick with that same scent Ness and I had followed the first night she was back in La Push and the same scent I'd found near the boundary line that had prolonged the search that had left Ness like this.  
After following the trail which led to a large backyard party Seth changed back into his human form and carried Ness back to his house. He felt it was his fault it had happened because he'd been the one to say she could come.  
It was nearly a day before I found out anything was wrong and I only found out because I phased and caught Colin and Brady discussing it. Before they could clear it from their minds I'd already worked out something was wrong with Ness.  
At first we'd thought she was in a coma but she kept mumbling things and tossing and turning so we figured she was just asleep. But why wouldn't she wake up?  
I reached out to stroke her face just as Rachel and Leah entered the room.  
"I told you not to touch her," Rachel said, swatting my hand away. "She's running a fever and your temperature isn't helping one bit."  
I folded my hands in my lap and watched Rachel as she dabbed at Ness' face with a damp cloth.  
"How is she?" Leah asked me.  
"Same as before," I replied tonelessly.  
I never could quite understand how Leah liked Nessie so much when she absolutely hated the rest of the Cullens. She'd hated Ness more than anyone at first then one day I'd found them lying on the sand at the beach talking and laughing like old friends.  
"She'll be alright," Rachel assured me, gently squeezing my shoulder.  
I nodded even though I didn't believe it. No matter how hard I tried to believe she would be all right I couldn't and it killed me. I was so close to hunting down the Cullens to see if they knew what was wrong with Ness.  
Rachel placed her hand gently on Ness' cheek, a look of sadness briefly crossed her face but just as quickly as it had come it was gone again, her usual happy, bubbly expression back in place. She looked happy, she looked like she knew that Ness was going to be fine and I would have believed her if I couldn't see the look in her eyes, see that the sadness that had just crossed her face had moved to her eyes. It was like Rachel had put a mask on that was painted in bright happy colours with a massive smile. The bright happy mask covered everything but her sombre eyes.  
"I have to go," Rachel said. She crossed the room and as she passed me I stood up, reached out and pulled her into a tight hug. She wrapped her skinny arms around me and buried her face in my chest.  
"She'll be fine," she repeated only this time it sounded like she was trying to convince herself.  
"I love you Rach," I whispered into her hair.  
"Love you too Jake." She pulled back and I let my arms drop to my side She smiled and walked out of the room.  
"Please Jake," Ness whispered.  
I sank back down into my chair burying my face in my hands.  
Leah pulled a chair up next to mine but didn't say anything.  
We sat there in silence for god knows how long. Neither of us felt the need to say anything and I was thankful for that, I needed time to think.  
In the end Ness was the one to break the silence.  
"I'm sorry mum." She moaned. "I had to." She sighed rolled onto her side and went back to her soft breathing.  
"Does her family really not know where she is?" Leah asked quietly.  
I shook my head then shrugged. "She says they don't."  
"You would never let me go if I told you," Ness wailed as if in answer to Leah's question.  
I placed my finger lightly between her eyebrows smoothing out the slight frown that had formed there.  
"She really loves you Jake," Leah said.  
"I know," I said leaning back and burying my face in my hands again. "But why?  
"Why does anyone love you? Why do I love you? I may not ever show it but I do love you Jake. You feel more like a brother to me than any of the others- except Seth of course. No matter how much I annoy you you still accept me and put up with me better than all the others combined. Your so easy to get along with, your nice, your funny, your… kinda cute"-Leah just said I was cute? Well kinda cute but still -"So why wouldn't she love you? Also what did you expect? I mean you've always been there for her so can't you blame her for falling head over heels for you? Don't punish her Jacob. We can't choose who we love."  
Wow. Leah had never said so much to me at once. And she'd told me she loved me. I already knew that- all the pack was like a family to each other- but to have her admit this to my- to my face- was something entirely different.  
"Er… thanks Leah," I muttered awkwardly.  
"I'd say no problem anytime but I'm not planning on giving a speech like that again so I wont bother."  
"Na it's fine. I wasn't even expecting that much. I have to say it wasn't half bad."  
"Pretty good eh," she smiled.  
"Yeah not bad," I smiled back.  
I watched her lips droop at the corners and she sighed.  
"What's wrong?" I asked, my smile also fading away.  
"I'm just worried about Ness," she admitted. "Maybe we should call her family."  
"I already considered that but we have no way of finding their number."  
"Spose." She leaned back in her chair and stared up at the ceiling.  
It seemed the conversation was over so I leaned back in my chair and propped my feet up on the edge of the bed and closed my eyes.

* * *

**Ok lots of people asked if I was going to do a chapter from Jacobs POV and also lots of people asked if JAcob even loved Renesmee. From this you can see that he does so now people can stop biting my head off saying that its not right he imprinted on her so he cant not love her. Not naming anone in particular *cough* Tammy *cough*. Hope this makes people happy :) also I thought it was about time Jacobs feelings were uncovered. **

**Ok thanks please review. x**

p.s it doesnt take long to click the review button and type in a comment. It can even just be two words like love it or hate it. I just want to know what you people think. Plus any other writers would know what I mean when I say that logging onto hotmail to check my emails and seeing one from that says review alert totally makes my day.  



	18. 17 Interrogation

**Not Quite Normal.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own twilight or any of its characters. i do own some characters in this story though. YAY!  
**

**Chapter seventeen-interrogation**

**Rosalie POV**

Alice and I had been so relieved when Esme had called to say that they were staying with the Denali's for a while so they wouldn't be back for at least another week. We'd thought that would give us some time tofind Nessie and bring her back but they were due home today and we were no closer to finding her than we had been a week and a bit ago when we first realised she was missing. We'd called her friends but none of them knew where she was. We'd called her but she hadn't answered her mobile once.  
"An hour," Alice said gravely.  
"What do we do?" I moaned into the cushion. I was sprawled out on one of the large cream sofas with my face buried in the cushions.  
"I suppose we just wait and take whatever Bella throws at us."  
"That would be good. If she throws things at us I mean. Because Esme would go off at Bella and that would distract her from being mad at us so then we can make our getaway."  
"I didn't mean that literally Rose."  
"Oh."  
"Besides she'd probably just start throwing things at Esme if that happened."  
"You think so?"  
"I don't know. I can't see anything- not clearly anyway."  
"Why not?"  
"We haven't made up our minds about what were going to say or do."  
"I'll try hard to make up my mind then."  
Alice smiled at me.  
Maybe when we hear them coming we can yell out in our minds to Edward and ask him to restrain Bella when they got inside the house. Then we could get Emmett and Jasper to protect us in case Edward gave into his wives angry pleas to let her go

"Not bad," Alice chuckled as she saw my plan put into action.  
"Effective?" I asked.

"I see Emmett putting Bella through the floor," she laughed.

"Oh. Okay… maybe not then."  
"Right," she said. "Lets think again about where she might be."  
"One of her friends houses?"  
"We've already called all of them and its clear none of them know where she is."  
"Tanya's family?"  
"That's where the others are and if Ness was there they would have told us."

"Volturi?"  
She gave me an incredulous look. "She's terrified of them."  
"Well who else?"  
"Er… Charlie?" She suggested.

"Why?"  
"You tell me."  
"Um…" I floundered around inside my head looking for a explanation to Alice's suggestion. "Er… maybe she missed him."  
"She didn't have to run away if she wanted to see him."  
"Maybe she didn't think we'd let her see him."  
"Why?"

"You tell me," I quoted.  
"I don't know. Hmm… Jacob?"  
That suggestion hit me like a slap in the face.  
"No!" I said.  
"And why wouldn't she be with him?"

"No!" I repeated.

There was in way my girl would have run off to see the dog!

"You know how she feels about him."  
"Alice! She isn't there!"  
"You do remember that game of truth or dare we all played a while ago don't you?"  
"Yes but it was just a coincidence she looked at that stupid, cheap, ugly bracelet!"  
"And it was just a coincidence that she was always thinking about him and having arguments with herself about whether she was in love with him or not?"  
"You don't know those things."  
"Yes I do."  
"Sure."  
"Edward told me."  
"Well he was lying."

"Why would he lie about that?" Alice asked.

"He just… she just isn't in La Push."

"Rose. Stop it ok. You know she loves him and there's nothing you or I can do about it."

"Yeah thanks Alice, there goes my last bit of hope. Round and round as it gets sucked down the drain. Bye bye my dear hope! So long!"

"You should be happy for her Rosalie!" She yelled angrily at me.

"How can I be happy for her?"  
"She's found someone to love and if you _really _loved her then it wouldn't matter who-"

"What," I corrected.

"It was," she continued like she hadn't heard my interruption, "all that should matter is that she's happy."

"I am happy that she's happy."  
"Sure."

"Fine! Okay! Whatever! I don't care!" I yelled at her.

"That's real nice Rose."  
"Whatever Alice! I don't care what you think! I couldn't care less-"

"Love you too darling sister," she said sarcastically.

"Shut up! All I care about right now is finding Renesmee-"

"Fighting isn't helping us find her."  
"Well just stop then!"  
"I'm not doing anything so therefore I have nothing to stop doing."  
"Yeah totally!"

"Well for starters how about you stop screaming at me."

"I'm not screaming at you!"  
"Yeah totally!" she mocked.

"Fine," I said lowering my voice. "You got a point, I shall stop."

"Thankyou," Alice said sweetly. "Now how will we go about finding Ness?"

"We go to La Push."

"Why?"

"That's where she is."

"Oh is she? I thought you said she _wasn't _there."

I glared at her.

"Oh right. No fighting. My bad."

"So lets go!" I got up and headed for the door.

"Wait!"

I paused. "What?"

"Shouldn't we at least call? I mean what if she isn't there? We'll just be wasting time."  
"Well do you have the Black's number?"  
"No."  
"Well there goes that idea."

"We could call Charlie."

"Why?"  
"If Renesmee _is_ in La Push then Charlie may have seen her if he went to visit Billy."  
"Good idea."

Alice darted off to get the phone and I sat back down on the couch.

"Don't ask if he's seen Ness," I told her as she came back in, phone in hand and dialling Charlies number.

"But we don't know where she is," Alice said holding the phone up to her ear as the dial tone started.

"We don't want him to know that."  
She nodded in agreement just as Charlie answered the phone.

"Hello?" Came his muffled voice.

"Hey Charlie, it's Alice."

"Oh. Alice hon, how are you?"

"I'm good thanks Charlie. Yourself?"  
"Not bad, just dying from a lack of decent food," he laughed.

"We will have to come visit you soon."

"I'd love that. Little Nessie too?"  
A look of worry crossed Alice's face and I'd bet anything mine mirrored it.

"While we're talking about Ness, have you talked to her lately?" She said it casually so he wouldn't suspect anything.

"No. Why? Should I have?"

"Just wondering," she said dismissively. "So how's Billy?"

We both knew that asking him a question like that would get him to forget about the previous subject almost instantly, and maybe we might learn something useful.

"He's good." Or maybe we wouldn't.

"That's good. And Jacob?"  
There was still hope for information.

"I haven't actually seen him much lately. Well… I saw him a few days ago. Actually I went to visit Billy and Jacob was sitting in the lounge room arguing with Rachel about something. I heard Nessie's name mentioned a few times but that's really all I caught because not long after I got there Jake left. I said hi to him and he just grumbled something and slammed the door. He looked really down about something."  
"Probably just hormones," Alice said although I knew she was thinking the same thing as me. The mutt had been thinking about Ness. We had no way of knowing if he just been missing her or if she was there and something had happened.

"Yeah probably something like that," Charlie agreed.

"Hey I have to go now Charlie. It was nice talking to you."

"You too hon, seya."  
"Bye," Alice said and hung up.

* * *

**you know the deal review review!**

**love yas**

** annie  
**


	19. 18 True feelings

**Not Quite Normal.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Chapter eighteen- true feelings. **

**Maddy POV**

Where was she? We had never gone this long without talking.

I'd messaged her, I'd called her and she hadn't replied once.

During the first couple of days of her absence I'd thought she was merely sick but when her sister, Alice, called I started to get really worried.

"Is this Madelyn?" Alice had asked in her beautiful soprano.

"Yes," I replied.

"This is Alice Cullen, Renesmee's sister."  
"Oh… Um… Hi... How can I help you?"

"Could you please tell Renesmee that she was supposed to be home yesterday," she said politely.

"Er… I haven't seen or talked to her since Friday," I said a little confused.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"But I thought she was spending the weekend at you house."  
"Um… No."  
"Oh okay. Thankyou Madelyn. Bye."  
"Bye," I said but she'd already hung up.

That phone call had really scared me because Ness' family clearly didn't know where she was either and why had she said she was spending the weekend at my house and not even warn me so I could cover for her? I would have been happy to do so. Why had she not even told me where she was going? I mean surely we were best friends. BFFL and all that. So why had she not even bothered to tell me anything?

Sometimes I think there's something weird about her. Well her whole family is weird. There's no way they could be human with the way they look and move. And the rest of Ness' family talk in a weird way- all but Bella- like they're from a different time. You know that way people always talked in the olden days? All prim and proper? Always polite.

So if they weren't human then what were they? That's where I always got stuck. I'd convince myself they weren't human but then when I tried to work out what they were I would tell myself I was being stupid and that there was no way they could be anything but human.

You know what's funny? I'm a total book nerd and not long ago I read a book about vampires. Anyway the vampires in this book were inhumanely beautiful which made me almost instantly think of the Cullen's. Well I spent about a week convinced they were all vampires and that's why I never saw them on sunny days because the sun burnt them.

After about five days I started to think maybe she was back home but that thought quickly died when Ness' jerk of a boyfriend, Luke, announced Alice had called the previous night asking if he knew where Renesmee was.

The next night all the others got a call from Alice too, Sarah, Molly, Steph, Jamie and my handsome Chris.

I sank down into my seat placing my tray on the table in front of me and watched everyone pouring into the cafeteria.

"Hey babe," Chris said as he sat down next to me. "How are you?"  
"I'm okay," I replied lamely.

"Thinking about Ness?" He guessed.

"Yeah."  
"Don't worry too much," he said giving me a quick hug. "I'm sure she's fine."

"I hope so." I couldn't help glancing over to the table where the Cullen's and Hale's usually sat.

Empty like always.

Alice and Rosalie had come to school the Monday after Ness disappeared but hadn't been back since.

Sarah, Molly, Steph, Luke and Jamie joined us just then.

"Still no sign?" Luke asked as he sat down.

Everyone shook their heads.  
Luke sighed and began picking at a bagel with his long skinny fingers.  
I never thought he really loved her I just thought he was going out with her for the sake of it. Just because she was gorgeous and besides what guy wouldn't want to go out with her? She was enough to turn any gay guy straight and any straight girl lesbian. I was happy just being her friend though.  
Her whole family was beautiful. I didn't know what an angel was supposed to look like but I imagine it was something close to the Cullen's'.  
"You OK man?" Jamie asked punching Luke gently on the arm.  
"Yeah," Luke said. "Jus' kinda worried about Ness." So he did care after all.  
"Ooh! Lucas and Renesmee sittin' in a tree K.I.S.S.I-"  
"Don't be such a jerk Jamie!" Molly said elbowing her boyfriend in the ribs.  
"What?" He asked confused. "It's funny."  
"What's so funny about that? Oh my god! Luke actually has feelings for his girlfriend! That is so freakin' hilarious! If you think that's funny then I have something else that will make you laugh, I have feelings for _you _Jamie! Now there's something really funny! And kinda sad on my behalf!"  
Jamie and Molly had at least three fights a week and each argument seemed to make them like each other more.  
"Why are you always such a freaking bitch?!" Jamie yelled.  
"Someone has to make you shut up!"  
"Jamie! Molly! Kiss and make up already!" Chris said annoyed.  
"It was the truth though! She's just like his sex toy! Just an accessory!"  
"Shut up dick head!" Luke shouted causing every eye in the room to focus on our table.  
"What did you call me?" Jamie demanded.  
"Shut up Jamie!" Molly said.  
"Don't tell me to shut up and don't you call me a fucking dickhead!"  
"Well don't talk about Ness like that!"  
"It's true," Jamie persisted.  
Luke got up quickly causing his chair to topple over backwards.  
Jamie had no time to react as Luke's fist swung round hitting him hard in the face.  
"Crap!" Jamie screeched stumbling backwards while trying to keep from tripping over his own chair.  
Luke strode over to Jamie and grabbed hold of his shirt collar pulling Jamie's face closer to his so their noses almost touched.  
"Never speak about my girlfriend like that again," Luke said in a low surprisingly menacing voice. "If I ever hear that you've said one single negative thing about Renesmee I will personally rip your tongue out and strangle you with it."  
"Chris edged closer so he could intervene if the fight got physical again.  
"Got it?" Luke asked gripping Jamie's collar tighter so their noses actually did touch.  
Jamie nodded.  
"Good." Luke let go and shoved Jamie backwards it the same motion.  
Jamie stumbled before falling onto the table behind ours landing on all the food spread out on the table.  
"Far out!" Jamie cussed.  
Luke turned his back and walked from the cafeteria without another word.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

**thanks love ya's keep reading x  
**


	20. 19 needs

** not own Not Quite Normal.**

**Disclaimer: i do own twilight or any of its characters  
**

**Chapter nineteen- needs**

**Jake POV**

"All I'm saying is you never leave her. I never get to see you anymore because you're always here with _her_," Hayden argued.

"She needs me," I replied shortly.

"She doesn't need you! All you do is sit there! She'd be fine for an hour if you weren't sitting here, it's not as though she's going to go anywhere."

"I need her," I whispered.

"Huh?"  
"Nothing."  
"Well just leave her for a while. Come spend some time with _me._"  
"I'm spending time with you now."  
"No. Not here," Hayden pleaded. "Let's go for a walk." She grabbed my hand and tugged but I didn't budge.

"I'm not leaving her."  
"Rachel and Leah are here so they can watch her."

"What if something happens while I'm gone?"  
"Leah can come find you."  
"I don't know," I muttered.

I did need to stretch my legs and Ness had been in the exact same state for almost a week now.

"Come on," Hayden begged.

Maybe I could dump her on my walk.

I didn't even know if I wanted to dump her though.

About eight months ago Hayden had come down to stay with family in LaPush after a fight with her mother. I hadn't liked Hayden at first but once I got to know her I started to like her. I could never love anyone as much as I loved Ness but I thought Hay might help me get my mind off Ness for awhile; give me someone else to think and care about. It hadn't exactly worked because almost every time I held Hayden in my arms I was imagining it was Ness and when I kissed Hayden I would think about that drunken kiss Renesmee and I had shared.

I'd never drank so much alcohol that my thoughts started to become incoherent before that night. A friend of Paul's was having a party in Seattle and Paul had invited the whole pack and a few others including Ness. We all played a lot of drinking games, which I always seemed to lose so I would have to drink more and more and I started to stay on my feet less and less. By the time someone chucked down an empty beer bottle and called everyone over to play spin the bottle I was rather intoxicated.

It was finally my go. I spun the bottle and hallelujah it stopped on Ness.

A few other guys had kissed her already –much to their delight- but I swear ours lasted longer and was more intense than any of the others –much to my delight.

I don't know how I remembered all this –the wetness of her lips, the heat radiating from her, how her stone lips felt like silk the frangipani and lily perfume she was wearing- when I'd drank so much and couldn't remember anything else.

Hayden was really nice when you got to know her and she didn't deserve me treating her like this whether the love of my life needed me or not.

Like Hay had said, if anything happened to Ness while we were gone Leah would come find us. Or send someone else.

"Okay," I said standing up hesitantly. "Just for a little while."

* * *

**so exciting! nearly done 20 chapters :) wanna make me even happier? yes? no? well whatever your answer is just review :) reviewing = me being happy which = chapters out faster.**

**REVIEW :) **

**thanks bye x  
**


	21. 20 Declaration of love

**Not Quite Normal.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own twilight or any of its characters  
**

**Chapter twenty- declaration of love**

**Hayden POV**

I had to get him away from _her_. I needed to get some time with him because I knew if I didn't do something I was going to lose my Jacob.

Jacob had barley left Dracula's spawn's side since whatever happened to her happened.

Maybe nothing had even happened to her, maybe she was just pretending to be asleep. No one knew that vampires couldn't do things like that plus I'd heard that they could sit without moving for days so what's to say that she wasn't just acting? Maybe she was just trying to get attention. This could even be the start of our "war" seeing as we'd declared war but hadn't actually gone about starting it yet.

Who did she think she was? Where does she get the right to just waltz in and try to take my man? Yeah whatever she's known him for longer than I have and maybe she had a chance of getting together with Jake but she left and in doing so blew her chance. It should be game over for her. He was mine now and I sure as hell wasn't giving him up to this little freak.

Oh great! I'd been hoping to get some alone time with Jake but clearly I wasn't that fortunate.

"Hey bro! Good to see you out and about!"  
"Hey Paul."  
"How's Ness?"  
"Same as always. No change."

I hated the sad tone that Jacob always used when he was talking about the midget bloodsucker.

"I'm just heading over to the Clearwater's to see Rachel," Paul said.

"Oh ok well we're just going for a short walk."

"Okay well catch ya later then Jake."

"Yeah bye."

Nice. Didn't even acknowledge me. Not that I cared. No one around here even liked me except Jake. Even Quil couldn't stand me. My own cousin!

I kicked my shoes and socks off and dragged Jake to the edge of the water.

"Don't get cold," he muttered.

"I wont with you around," I said wrapping my arms around his waist as the icy waves lapped at our ankles.

He didn't hug me back he just stood there stiffly, arms by his sides.

"You okay?" I asked craning my neck so I could kiss him. He normally lowered his head but not this time so I ended up kissing his chin.

I sighed and buried my face in his chest.

This was _her _fault! If she hadn't come back everything would be fine between Jake and I. She ruined everything! Ever since she's been here things have been rapidly changing.

"I'm fine," he whispered turning away from me and continuing off down the beach.

"Jake, wait up!" I called running to catch up.

We walked in silence for a while before he came to an abrupt halt and sank to the ground burying his face in his hands.

I sat down next to him and waited.

"I'm sorry," Jake said after about ten minutes of silence. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me gently to his side. "You deserve better than me."

Oh my god! Was this his way of dumping me?

"It can't get any better than you, Jake," I disagreed.

"Trust me when I say I'm one of the worst."

"I normally trust you but I can't trust what you just said."

"Why?"  
"Because I know your not," I replied simply.

"Look how I treat you, Hayden."

"You treat me fine, Jacob." _Define fine, _I thought.

"I treat you like you don't exist half the time." _Damn right you do, _I wanted to say but I knew that wouldn't help anything.

I didn't know what to do or say so I just shook my head.

"Just because my imprint came back doesn't mean I have the right to treat my girlfriend like I have been."  
"What did you say?" I asked shocked.

"I don't have the right to treat you like I have been."

"No. Before that."

"Ummm… Just because my imprint came back?"

"Imprint?" This can't be happening! Please tell me it's not true or that I at least misheard him!  
"Yeah… Ness. I imprinted on her," he said like it was a common fact that everyone should know.

"Since when?" Was all I could get out.

"Since she was born."  
"But you wouldn't have even been a werewolf when she was born."

"She's only seven," he said.

"Seven?" I asked disbelievingly. That was impossible.

"She grows really fast. Her mother was only pregnant for about a week before Renesmee was born." He shuddered at a memory.

Why did no one tell me about this? It changed everything! How could I win against the girl my boyfriend had imprinted on?

I'd seen how strongly all the others who had imprinted on people felt towards their "soul mates".

"I didn't realise," I muttered lamely

"I thought you knew," he said

I shook my head.

"Oh," he muttered. "Well I did imprint on her and… I did.' He turned his head away so I could no longer see his face.

I put my hand on his cheek and gently turned his head toward me. His eyes were slightly wet. I leant forward to kiss him but just before our lips met he jerked backwards and jumped to his feet. I froze, horrified with the rejection.

He started walking quickly away from me and I turned to find Embry sprinting towards us.

"What happened?" Jake shouted hysterically. He started running as Embry stopped.

"Dude? What's wrong with you?" Embry asked concerned.

"What's wrong?" Jake reached Embry and grabbed his shoulders roughly. "What happened? Is she okay? Oh god!" He pushed past Embry and took a quick step before Embry reached out and grabbed his arm stopping him.

"Jake! Calm down!" Embry said dodging Jacob's fist as he lashed out at Embry. "What's wrong with you man?"

"What happened to Ness?" Jake asked still trying to escape Embry's steel grip.  
"Um… I dunno… why are you freaking out? You saw me and started going crazy."  
"Didn't you come to tell me that something happened to Renesmee?" Jake asked confused.

"No," Embry said. "I came to go for a nice peaceful run."  
"Oh." Jake sat back down burying is face in his hands again.

"Your being slightly paranoid, babe," I said going over to join him.

Embry shot me a weird look but I ignored it. He didn't like me either.

"I need a drink," Jake muttered.

"Let's go to your house," I suggested. "It's closets."

"Where's Billy," I asked.

"He went fishing with Charlie Swan," Jake said from the kitchen.

"Okay." No idea who that even is. "You okay now?" I walked out into the small kitchen.

"Yeah. Just overreacted." _I'll say. _"What's the chance of anything happening in the hour I'm gone anyway?"

"You'd have to have pretty bad luck."  
He nodded in agreement.

Okay. Here was my chance to show him how I felt.

I stepped forward, wrapped my arms around his thick waist, tilted my head back and pursed my lips.

He got the message and leaned down to kiss me.

His hot lips moved in sync with mine and we stumbled backwards slightly his hands slid down my sides lifting me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck.

We didn't break the kiss once not even when my hands reached down to the bottom of his shirt –it was a surprise he was actually wearing one- and pulled it up over his head. His lips followed my jaw line down to my neck and while he was kissing me he undid the buttons on my shirt letting it drop soundlessly to the ground.

At some stage we left the kitchen and he carried me to his bedroom lowering me gently onto his bed and lying down over me.

I rolled over so I was on top and began undoing the zip on his jeans.

This was my declaration of love.

* * *

**OMFG! CHAPTER 20! lol it has taken a while but i got 20 chapters out and i am soooooo happy now! **

**ok review review!!! **

**oh and i have put a poll up on my website to see if anyone wants a second story after not quite normal seeing as it is nearly finished :'( im planning on having no more than 30 chapters unless i have to so very nearly finished!! if you want another then you will have to go do the poll otherwise i wont write another if no one wants me 2 so anyway REVIEW! :)  
**

**thanks x  
**


	22. 21 Game over?

**Not Quite Normal.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters**

**Chapter twenty one- game over…?**

**Hayden POV**

Jake pulled his face away from me abruptly and lifted me off him.  
"I'm sorry," he said not looking at me. "I can't do this." He walked out the door doing his zip up as he went.  
"Did I do something wrong?" I called quietly after him, pulling my bra strap back up on my shoulder.  
"No." I heard the front door open. "You've done everything right… I just can't." The door banged shut leaving me all alone sitting on my boyfriend's bed in my bra and jeans.  
Another couple of minutes and we would have had sex! We had been so close! Oh how I craved for him.  
It was so unfair! How could she just walk back into his life and steal him from me?  
My Jacob.  
A fat tear rolled down my cheek, dripped off my chin onto my jeans leaving a slightly darker patch in the fabric.

* * *

**This chapter saved my life! Haha lol my friend read chapter 20 and just about ripped my head of but I threw (literally) chapter 21 at her and she decided not to rip my head off :) **

**haha lots of people nearly ripped my head off when they read 20 :D anyway I hope this makes people decide against ripping my head off lol **

**ok so you no the deal review review review! its not hard!  
**


	23. 22 Triangle of hell

**Not Quite Normal.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters**

**Chapter twenty two- triangle of hell  
**

**Jake POV**

How could I be so stupid? How could I give into my hormones? It wasn't for love that I'd been about to expose all of who I was to Hayden. It wasn't for love that I had nearly made love with Hayden. Or was it?  
It was hard to work out how I felt towards Hayden when I had feelings as strong as what I felt towards Renesmee to compare to.  
I ran hard and fast letting the heat rip through my whole body as I changed into my wolf form. My jeans ripped into shreds as my legs grew but I didn't care. I just had to get away from everyone. I needed so badly to be alone to think.  
I ran without thinking where I was going until I came to a beach.  
Oh! It was the exact same beach where I'd said those things to Renesmee the day she came back. The same beach that we'd been on when she had tried to kiss me.  
I flopped down onto the sand and rested my head on my large front paws.  
What have I done? I just seem to be making everything worse. I kept wrecking peoples lives. Breaking their hearts.  
It was another love triangle except this time I was the one forced to choose.  
I was Bella –no laughing!- and Renesmee was my Edward. Ugh okay not sure if I like this comparison.  
Anyway I'm Bella, Ness is Edward and Hayden is me.  
I loved both Ness and Hayden but I couldn't have them both.  
It was like… I walked into a pet shop and saw two adorable dogs… Maybe not dogs because it was weird that I would be buying a pet dog and slightly insulting towards them.  
Okay so I walk into a jewellers and see two beautiful necklaces… well seeing as I don't even wear jewellery.  
Fine then. I find two cars that I want but I only have enough money to buy one so I have to decide which I would rather ride around in… that came out wrong. Ugh! Why can't I word this correctly? I can't think properly!  
Right, so I loved them both but I could only have one of them. It would be selfish of me not to mention that it would hurt them both greatly if I tried to hang onto the both of them. I had to set one free. Possibly make that one hate me but it was the best I could do.  
Fortunately my decision wasn't difficult.  
Poor Hayden had no chance and I think she was starting to work that out now.  
I really think if I hadn't imprinted when I saw Renesmee peering over Blondie's shoulder I still wouldn't have been able to kill her like I planned. Every time I looked at her I fell in love all over again and every time I saw her smile it felt as though I'd died and gone to heaven.  
Suddenly I was conscious of someone else in my head.  
_Jake, _Leah thought softly.  
_What? _I snarled at her annoyed.  
_Renesmee-_  
I didn't give her a chance to elaborate I was already on my feet racing through the trees, everything else forgotten for now.  
I felt like I was running in slow motion. Like in nightmares when you try to make your legs move faster but the harder you try the slower they seem to move.  
_What happened? _I demanded as I forced myself forward.  
_I'm not sure, _she admitted. _I'm going back to her now.  
Okay I'm nearly there.  
_Leah phased back and I was alone again. The only noise was my heavy paws thudding against the damp ground and my rapid breathing.  
After what felt like an hour I finally reached the Clearwaters'.  
I phased back to human form without stopping and leapt up the steps in one bound, bursting through the door and running down the hallway to Leah's bedroom where Ness was.  
I didn't care who saw me naked.  
"What's wrong?" I asked as I reached Leah's room and found Leah, Rachel, Paul, Seth, Sam, Emily, Sue and Billy –Charlie must have gone home- all crowded around the bed.  
"It looks like she's waking up," Rachel answered.  
I pushed through the thick cluster of people to find Ness yawning, her eyes screwed tightly shut.  
"Ness?" I whispered brushing a damp strand of hair from her forehead.  
Her eyelids fluttered slightly and her head turned towards me.  
"Ness?" I said again.  
Her eyes inched open and she blinked a couple of times before her eyes zeroed in on me.  
Suddenly her eyes flew wide open, she scanned the people around her, her head moving in quick jerks.  
"It's okay," I soothed holding my hand up, palm facing Ness.  
She stared at my hand, eyes widening again until they looked like they were about to pop out of her head.  
I turned my hand to see what was wrong with it and she made a strange squeaking noise before backing quickly away from everyone.  
"What's wrong with her?" Rachel asked confused.  
Ness shook her head as if trying to shake something off, and blinked again screwing her eyes shut once more.

* * *

**Before I started writing fanfiction when I was just reading it I would get annoyed when it took people 2 long to get chapters out. I swore that I would never be like that if i ever wrote fanfic but once I actually started writing and posting fanficI begun 2 understand why it took so long sometimes. **

**I can't get on the computer as often as I would like and when I do manage to get on I either have a lot of homework 2 do or I can't be on long enough 2 get a whole chapter completed and posted. If I had my way I would have atleast 1 chapter out a day maybe more.**

**I can understand where your coming from when you ask me to hurry up and get them out and I am really sorry that it takes so long sometimes. **

**Anyway I will try as hard as I possibly can to get the next chapter out as soon as I possibly can :) until then I bid you farewell my wonderful readers**

**Annie x**

**P.S don't forget of you want me to continue on after not quite normal then go to my page and do the poll thanks x oh and dont forget to review :)  
**


	24. 23 waking up

**Not Quite Normal.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters**

**Chapter twenty three- waking up **

**Renesmee POV**

I wanted to open my eyes but I couldn't. My eyelids felt like they were made of lead.  
"Ness?" An unfamiliar voice said.  
Ness? I knew that word but I couldn't quite put my finger on it.  
I felt like I knew that voice too.  
Something hot touched my face lightly which seemed to give me enough strength to open my eyes a millimetre before they closed again of their own will.  
"Ness?" The voice said again.  
I knew what that was… It was somehow familiar.  
Wait! That was my name!  
It was like the hot thing that had touched me had melted the lead which had dripped from my eyes making them light again so I was able to open them.  
My vision was blurry and unfocused but I could see well enough to make out the strange mutant things crowded around me.  
My eyes flew wide open and I blinked. I was awake now but I wished I wasn't.  
There were about nine… things standing around the double bed with the deep purple doona I was lying on. They had a human shape except all their features were out of place and distorted; eyes too close together or too far apart, noses too big/small, lumpy skin.  
"It's okay," one of them said. He was large with dark brown skin, giant nose, tiny pinprick eyes and a gaping mouth.  
He held his hand out toward me and I stared at the strange eleven-fingered abomination.  
The thing turned its hand in a quick jerky movement getting ready to strike me and I yelped and jumped backwards.  
All the other mutants moved closer and leaned slightly towards me, a look of what appeared to be worry on their hideous faces.  
What were they?  
"What's wrong with her?" Another of them said. I think this one was a girl due to the slightly higher pitched voice and bumps on its chest.  
I blinked and suddenly the nine things were people. The most beautiful people I had ever seen.  
I couldn't quite see properly though. It was like there was something covering my eyes like a thin piece of cloth.  
I shook my head trying to dislodge it and screwed my eyes shut again.  
What was going on? Who were they? Where was I?  
I didn't want to open my eyes in case the mutants were back but I felt vulnerable with them shut.  
My eyes inched open and I gasped when I recognised the person closest to me, the one who had spoken my name.  
"Jake?" I asked my voice rasping.  
Ouch! My throat was so sore!  
"Ness," Jake sighed with relief sitting down next to me and wrapping his big arms around me tightly. "I'm so glad you're awake!"  
"What happened?" I whispered as Rachel handed me a glass of water. I would have preferred blood but water was better than nothing.  
"We we're hoping you could tell us," Jacob said pulling out of the hug but keeping a protective arm around me.  
I shook my head confused.  
The last thing I remembered was… the dream. The one in which I had woken screaming. No wait that's not the last thing. Running… I was running with the pack and I saw… something… on a rock… I followed the thing on the rock and… a tree… something up the tree… a person. A vampire… what was…? Fiona? No it was an… m? Yeah m. M…. Mo… a… moa? No. Mon… a… Mona! Yeah that was it! But there was someone else… a male. I think… beautiful… S… Steph… en. Stephen. And more… two… a male and a female… humans. Mona and Stephen were planning on drinking from them… and the next thing I remembered after that was waking up here to see a bunch of mutants crowded round me.  
"Mutants?" Leah asked offended.  
Was I just talking aloud?  
"Is that how you think of us?"  
"It was weird," I explained. "When I opened my eyes everyone looked strange, mutated. But after awhile you became… extraordinarily beautiful-"  
"Why thank you," Paul chuckled.  
"But," I continued ignoring Paul, "then you all just went back to normal. Not that you're not extraordinarily beautiful as it is."  
"That's weird," Jake said. "Why do you think that is?"  
"Oh come on that's not important right now," Rachel said slightly peeved. "What is important is what brought on this whole sleeping beauty thing?"  
All eyes were on me.  
I shrugged. "I don't really know… I… well Stephen brought two drunk people back from a party and…" I was replaying the conversation Mona and Stephen had had.  
"And what have you here my dear?" Stephen had asked looking at me for the first time.  
"A hybrid Stephen," Mona replied.  
"Really? A hybrid?"  
"Mm-hmm."  
"Wow. I always wondered what hybrid blood would taste like."  
"You mean you believed the stories?"  
"Of course."  
"Oh."  
"Well we shall save her for later," Stephen had said happily. "A little treat for afterwards. Dessert"  
"Very well."  
And then Mona had looked at me and I started feeling light headed and started losing my balance. I collapsed and that's when I saw Stephen's face for the first time. Utterly beautiful, like the looks that had come after mutation when I woke up.  
"Stephen said that they should save me for later," I said aloud. "And then Mona looked at me and I fainted."  
"Wow," Paul joked, "she must have been ugly to make you faint just at the sight of her."  
Rachel elbowed him in the ribs and he gave her a look as if to say, "what did I do?"  
"What do you mean she looked at you and you fainted?" Jacob's father asked.  
"I don't know… the look was really," I floundered around inside my head for the right word to describe it. "Intense." I said eventually.  
"So you just fainted because the bloodsucker gave you an intense look?" Paul asked disbelievingly.  
"That's what I said," I answered annoyed.  
"Why?" Sue asked.  
"I don't know! I will inform you when I work it out myself!" I snapped.  
"Sorry," Sue muttered. "I just thought you might…"

"No. I'm sorry," I apologised. "I'm just tired –for some strange reason-and confused… I just need some alone time."  
"Of course," Emily said smiling at me kindly. She kissed me on the cheek and took Sam's hand and led him out of the room.  
Leah hugged me before leaving and Rachel did the same grabbing Paul on her way out, Billy gave me one of his big smiles and left, Sue close behind.  
"I'm glad your okay," Seth said quietly once they were gone.  
"Me too," I smiled.  
"Well… I will go then," he said.  
I grabbed his wrist and pulled him in for a hug.  
"It's not your fault," I whispered in his ear. I wasn't that good at reading people but I could tell that Seth was blaming himself for what happened to me, whatever that was.  
He just nodded and kissed me lightly on the cheek before turning and walking from the room.  
It was just Jacob and I now.  
"I'm sorry," we both said at the same time.  
I paused to let him speak but he did the same.  
"I-" we both started to speak again.  
He smiled and brushed his fingers across his lips in a zipping motion.  
I smiled back and said, "I'm sorry for everything I did. It was stupid and I only just realise that now. I let my feelings take hold of me and didn't stop to think what would happen afterwards, what the consequences would be. It was stupid and I'd thought I'd lost you for that mistake. Please forgive me."  
"Ness I have nothing to forgive you for. I acted stupid; I didn't need to be such a jerk about it. Plus I was kind of glad you kissed me."  
He was?  
"You were?" I asked confused  
"Yes. It made me see things more clearly and help me decide what to do about my girlfriend-"  
"It's okay you don't have to worry," I said quickly before he could say something about how I had to know that he had a girlfriend now and that he loved her. Just anything in general that would hurt. "I've realised I was stupid and I realise you have a girlfriend and I'm sorry for what I did so that's why I decided to put my love for you aside, to rein it in-" he opened his mouth to interrupt but I held my finger over his lips to quiet him-"I know, I know I'm like a sister to you. That's why I decided your better as a brother for me. I think that's all you were meant to be and now I am able to accept that."  
He looked shocked and a little hurt. "Are… are you sure?"  
_NO!_ I wanted to scream. _I love you Jake! I just don't want to lose you! _I wanted to cry and tell him he would always be more than a brother but I knew that would just make it hard again. So I firmly said, "yes."

* * *

**sorry it took so long to get this one out but i promised i would try get it out ASAP and i kept my promise. I had school camp pretty much all of last week then i wasn't home for most of the weekend and when I was home and able to go on the computer I had to work on my english essay anyway I got it out and i really hope the next one wont take so long**

**dont forget to go to my page and vote in my poll and REVIEW **

**anyway night **

**ANNIE xo  
**


	25. 24 sweet revenge bitter regret

**Not Quite Normal.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters**

**Chapter twenty four- sweet revenge and bitter regret**

**Renesmee POV**

**.  
**I heard the whistle of air as the bomb sailed through the air toward me, I neatly dodged it just as it collided with a tree and showered its contents all over anyone standing too close.  
"Jesus Ness stay still so I can hit you," Paul called out to me.  
"Not a chance," I answered dodging another water bomb that came from Seth.  
"Watch it Seth, we're on the same team remember."  
"Sorry Ness I was aiming for Jake and you can't really blame me for nearly hitting you when he's _trying _to hide behind you."  
I spun round and found Jake standing just behind me. I raised and eyebrow, a smirk coming across my face as he started whistling and trying to look innocent.  
I watched as another water bomb flew towards us, I leapt up neatly plucking it from the air and bringing it down on Jake's head.  
"Teach you to try and hide behind me Mr," I laughed.  
"It is soooo hot," Hayden moaned coming to distract Jake from me.  
"I can help with that," I said grabbing the bucket of water out of Jared's hands as he walked past.  
"Don't you-" Hayden began.  
I turned the bucket upside down over her head. The water splashed over her pretty little head and ran down her pretty little face.  
The look on her face made me feel kind of good in a bad way.  
"Better?" I asked sweetly.  
"You are so dead!" she hissed.  
"Not unless you can catch me," I sang as I scrambled up a nearby tree, stealing the water pistol Jared had just found to replace his stolen bucket of water, on my way up the tree.  
"Jesus Christ Renesmee! Stop stealing my things!" He called after me annoyed.  
"Sorry Jared."  
Now I just had to wait.  
"Can I borrow that?" I heard Hayden say. "Thanks."  
I heard her grunt as she tried pulling herself up onto the first branch of my tree, I leaned back resting against the trunk of the tree with my legs stretched out along a thick branch. I'd be waiting a while so I might as well get comfy; where I was sitting was at least thirty metres off the ground and Hayden was having trouble getting one metre of the ground.  
I needed water bombs.  
I quickly jumped from the tree, propelling myself off branches as they flew up towards me. Lucky the tree was thick so Hayden wouldn't see me evacuating it.  
My feet hit the ground and I sprinted over to the tap on the side of the Clearwater's house where Seth was filling up water bombs. I grabbed the red bucket he was putting them in and ran back up to my branch.  
Hayden had made it about ten metres up now and was swearing because she broke her fingernail.  
"Aw did poor lil Hay break her fingernail?" I asked in a baby voice.  
"Shut up Cullen!"  
"I'll make it easier for you," I said. "I shall come down two branches." I jumped down two branches and settled myself back down.  
Was it a mistake to give up? Leah had told me that when I woke up from my random sleep Jake had been planning on telling me how he really felt but I'd told him I was going to accept him as a brother before he got a chance. Did that mean that if I had kept my mouth shut I'd have him right now?  
"Why thanks," she said sarcastically. "Much better."  
"No problem, anytime."  
Hayden swore and started shaking her foot about.  
"I have a word of advice. Don't let go of the tree or you _will_ fall," I told her.  
"Na shit Sherlock," she hissed.  
"Whatever, just trying to give you some helpful tips."  
"Leave me alone," she muttered.  
"I don't think you really do want me to leave you alone," I teased.  
"Yeah? What makes you think that?"  
"Because if you wanted me to leave you alone so badly you wouldn't have chased me up a tree."  
"Whatever." She continued climbing in silence.  
What did she honestly think she was going to do if she managed to reach me without falling out of the tree and killing herself? She did realise that she had no chance of beating me in our war didn't she. Well I didn't even know. Maybe Jake did love her more than he loved me-  
I had to stop thinking like this!  
I climbed down slowly –water bombs and pistol still in hand- and landed on a branch just as Hayden reached up to pull herself up onto it.  
She grunted as she heaved her body up then gave a little squeal of surprise when she saw me. "Jesus!"  
"No it's just me," I assured her before swinging myself back up a few branches.  
Time for some fun.  
I grabbed the biggest water bomb I could find out of the bucket and let it drop straight down over the side of my branch.  
Hayden didn't see it until a second before it hit her, breaking on top of her bright red hair. She screamed and leapt backwards to try to avoid getting hit and to make matters worse for her she was now falling.  
I tipped the water bomb bucket upside down so all the water and water bombs fell out and rained down on Hayden as she fell then settled back down on the branch and waited for her to hit something and go splat everywhere.  
I would like to say I did do that –whoa that's a really horrible thought! - but I didn't, instead I leapt down and caught her just before she hit a rather large and hard looking branch.  
"I told you what would happen if you let go but did you listen? No. Your just lucky I'm so fast and strong and willing to save your life, which by the way is what I just did."  
"Whatever," she muttered as I set her on her feet on the ground. She mumbled something else unintelligible and stormed off after everyone else.  
"Ungrateful!" I mumbled.  
Wow! I just did a good deed by saving the life of the person I hate most in the world.  
"You coming Ness?" Jake called. I looked up and my heart skipped a beat when I saw his smile.  
I nodded not trusting myself to speak. No boy had ever made me feel this way; made me want to cry just because he smiled at me. No boy had ever broken my heart like Jacob had either.  
"What were you two doing?" He asked putting a large brown arm around Hayden and I. I saw Hayden scowl and smiled inwardly. "Looks like you were having a bit of a war," he said noting how wet Hayden was.  
_You have no idea, _I thought.  
"She threw water bombs at me," Hayden pouted.  
"Aw poor Hay," Jake said in a baby voice. "You got awl wet did you?"  
She glared at him and he turned his face away from her smirking.  
Jake reached froward to move a branch out of our way as we headed into the forest.  
"Let me," Hayden said happily as she raced forward and held it back as Jake passed she stood still tapping her foot waiting for me to pass and just as I was about to she stepped out of the way and continued walking letting the branch snap back to hit me.  
I instantly ducked as the branch sliced through the air where my head had been then sprang back to hit Hayden hard in the back of the head. She let out a cry of pain as the branch launched her through the air to land face first in the dirt.  
I shoved my fist in my mouth to keep from laughing as Jake hurried over to her.  
"You okay?" Jake asked worried as she groaned and rolled over onto her back.  
Hayden opened her eyes –which had been screwed shut- and when she saw the smirk on my face she sat up slowly.  
Ugh! Why couldn't she just go throw herself off a cliff? Make everyone happy.  
"I'm fine," she said trying to be tough and not show the pain she clearly felt.  
"Okay," Jake said straightening up and walking off.  
I grinned as I walked past her but I don't think she saw it because she was looking longingly after Jake.

"Is it a bird? Is it a plane? No it's super me!" Paul yelled as he threw himself off the edge of the cliff.  
"More like super freak," Leah muttered.  
"Here here," I said holding my hand up for high five. She smiled remembering our old 'thing'.  
"I missed having someone there to 'here here' about everything I was saying," she laughed.  
"I swear it's sunnier here than it is in Fairbanks," I said marvelling at my shiny skin. My skin didn't full on SPARKLE when I was in the sun like the rest of my family it just had a faint shiny sort of glitter. "I missed the sun," I added.  
"Mmm, it's nice."  
"Jakey please," Hayden whined.  
"Ugh shut up!" Leah muttered.  
"No Hay it's too dangerous," Jake said.  
Hayden was once again trying to be tough; she wanted to go cliff diving now.  
I watched in silence as Jared, Sam and Quil all leapt off the cliff.  
"I'm gonna try," I said.  
"What?" Leah asked.  
"I'm going cliff diving." I stood up and pulled the white sun dress that I'd borrowed from Leah over my head so I was standing there in the black and white spotty bikini –also Leah's.  
I couldn't help but notice how well I filled out in the top. It was sure to impress Jake. And I didn't want to be vain but I had a hell of a lot better body than Hayden.  
Jake neared the edge of the cliff and I smiled down at Leah who winked and mouthed, "you go girl."  
As Jake jumped out into thin air I ran after him grabbing onto him in the second when you jump and it feels like your just hanging in the air before you start falling.  
Jake laughed and wrapped his arms around me as we fell.  
Just as our feet sliced neatly through the water there was a scream and I looked up just in time to see something red falling towards us.  
Hayden.  
Stupid idiot! Never listens.  
Jake had clearly realised what had happened because he let go of me straight away and kicked for the surface.  
I grabbed onto a rock to hold myself in place underwater as the waves crashed above me and I squinted through the bubbles. Hayden's back smacked into the surface of the water and she started sinking, the waves trying to drag her closer to the rocks, which she'd jumped too close to in the first place.  
Her limbs thrashed around madly as she tried desperately to find the surface of the water.  
I could see every little detail underwater even the thin stream of blood washing quickly away in the waves as her head bashed against a rock.  
I surfaced just as Jake dove under and grabbed Hayden dragging her towards the shore. The rest of the pack had either already jumped in to help or were still falling.  
Hayden's head flopped loosely as Jake carried her up the beach in his arms, the rest of the pack following.  
I dove under as Jake turned to look back out over the water. Looking for me.  
Was this my fault? I'd wished she would die. Was my wish coming true?

* * *

**Sorry it took so long again I had difficulties with the computer and my mind! :) serious case of writers block. i swear i typed this chapter up at least 4 time lol anyway g2g love yas keep reading and reviewing xo**


	26. 25 over

**Not Quite Normal.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters**

**Chapter twenty five- over**

**Renesmee POV**

"Why are you constantly putting yourself in danger?" Jake asked harshly. "Are you trying to prove something? If you are then I need you to know that you have nothing to prove. Maybe you should just leave, go home."  
"Are you dumping me?" Hayden asked shocked.  
_Please yes. _I crossed my fingers tightly behind my back.  
"No," Jake muttered. "I'm just saying that it's probably not the best idea to spend so much time with werewolves. We're a bad influence on you and I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you all because you were copying what we were doing."  
"But you're not a bad influence-"  
"For Christ's sake Hayden! You could have drowned! You very nearly did."  
"If I hadn't hit my head-"  
"Yes but you did hit your head! And you could have cracked your skull open!"  
"Stop yelling at me," Hayden whimpered.  
"Why doesn't he just get rid of her?" Embry whispered to no one in particular. "He can do so much better plus Hayden is so annoying."  
I swear every single person/ werewolf who lived in LaPush- which wasn't really that many- was gathered outside the Black's house. Everyone had decided that seeing as it was a nice day everyone should get together for a barbeque tea and Billy had volunteered to have it at his house.  
"I am not yelling!" Jake yelled.  
Jake had brought Hayden back to his house to sleep after her near death experience. She'd woken up about an hour ago and Jake had gone in to talk to her but he'd only just started yelling.  
"Well if you don't consider this as yelling," Hayden said matching his volume, "then I'd hate to see you really yell."  
"I can't put up with this anymore, Hayden," Jake said as though he hadn't heard her.  
"Sorry about this," Billy apologised to a large lady with long grey hair.  
"Put up with what, Jacob?" Hayden demanded.  
"You being like you are to everyone! You wonder why no one likes you!"  
"We never used to fight until the _vampire _came." She said vampire like it was a dirty word.  
"Leave Renesmee out of this!" Jake said angrily.  
"Why? Because you love her?" Hayden shouted.  
"Yes!" Jake replied. "A hell of a lot more than I love you I might add! And that's not just because I imprinted on her either!"  
My mouth dropped open in surprise. I could feel everyone's eyes on me but the only thing I could think about was what Jake had just said. Was what he was talking about brotherly love or _love_ love?  
There was a few seconds of silence-inside and outside- before Hayden quietly said, "Really? Is that really how you feel Jacob?" Her voice was flat, toneless.  
"Yes Hay," his voice had suddenly become kinder, "and I'm sorry. Sorry about how I feel and sorry about breaking it to you so horribly."  
"Fine!" Hayden snarled suddenly.  
"Hay-"  
"Don't touch me Jacob Black! Just leave me alone!" She screamed. "It's over between us!"  
A door slammed and Hayden's footsteps echoed through the house as she headed toward the front door.  
Jared and Colin leapt out of the way just as the door flew open, narrowly missing them. Hayden stomped down the steps.  
"He's all yours," Hayden said as she passed me. Even though she didn't look at me or even acknowledge my presence I knew she was talking to me.  
And for some reason I'd won yet I felt bad.  
"Hayden," I said quickly. "Wait."  
She spun round glaring at me. "What?" She demanded. "Want to rub it in some more? Congratulations Renesmee, you won! He's all yours so go knock yourself out!" She gestured towards the house, towards Jacob.  
"I am so sorry… I…" I stuttered. I felt so bad seeing her stand there almost in tears. What had I done? It was my fault! I ruined everything! Couldn't I just accept the fact that the guy I loved had already found someone? No clearly not.  
"Don't bother! I knew I had no chance."  
"Of course you did Hayden. He loved you, he _loves_ you," I insisted.  
"Sure," she scoffed. "Really seems like it."  
"He told me more than once that he did." God I was soft! I was trying to make _Hayden_ feel better all because I felt bad for her.  
"Did hearing him say that break your heart?" She asked softly like she actually cared about my feelings.  
I looked at my bare feet not sure what to say.  
"I have to say," she continued and I looked up to find all the kindness completely gone from her face, it had been replaced by a smug look crossed with pure hatred. "I enjoyed watching him break you over and over. It made me feel good seeing the pain my being with him caused you. I enjoyed seeing that you weren't as tough as you acted. Inside you're just a scared, weak little girl."  
Suddenly I no longer cared about anything at all to do with Hayden Ateara. For all I cared she could go throw herself under a train. Or better yet off the cliff again but this time make sure no one is there to save her puny little butt.  
"Yeah, well Hayden that just shows that my maturity level is _way_ higher than yours no matter my age." I wanted to say a lot more but I forced myself to turn my back and walk away from her.  
Hayden began to say something in return but a sharp voice cut her off.  
"Hayden! That is enough!"  
"Your not my mother!" Hayden spat. "I'll decide when it's enough!"  
"I may not be your mother but I am your aunt and when you are in my care you are my responsibility, which means _I _am in charge."  
"I'm old enough to look after-"  
"Your still a child, not yet eighteen. Now come, I'm going to call your mother and arrange for you to be sent home. I can't put up with you anymore."  
Seems like Jake wasn't the only one that couldn't put up with her.  
I didn't turn to watch Hayden leave; I lowered myself onto the bench between Rachel and Leah.  
It was finally over!  
"There's no need to feel bad," Rachel said.  
"It wasn't your fault," Leah agreed.  
"Oh I know and I don't feel bad. I'm just glad she's gone."  
"Here here," Rachel and Leah chorused holding their hands up for high five's.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and I hate to say but we're nearing the end of Not Quite Normal :'( there is only one chapter and then the epilogue left to go :0 chapter 26 should be out soon and then the epilogue shouldn't be far behind (I hope) remember if you want me to write a sequal then go to my page and do the poll there and if you have any random comments that you think I could improve on or something I could include in the next story (thats if I write another) then review and tell me.  
**

**Thanks and merry christmas!!  
**

**ANNIE xo  
**


	27. Epilogue

**Not Quite Normal.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters**

**Epilogue- reunion**

"Ladies and gentlemen we have now landed in Fairbanks Alaska, thankyou for flying with American Airlines have a nice stay," a male voice said.  
"Home sweet home," I whispered.  
"They're probably not going to be happy I'm here," Jacob said.  
"They'll be happy to see you," I assured him squeezing his hand comfortingly. "Especially mum," I added.  
"Well even if they're not happy to see me they're going to have to get over it because I'm going to be around a lot more."  
"You should just move in with us," I suggested.  
"I have to stay with the pack's on the res but I promise I'll visit as often as I can."  
"Okay," I sighed. "I suppose often is better than nothing."  
"I would love to stay with you honey but I can't abandon my pack."  
"I understand," I said as everyone started standing up from their seats.  
"Well here we go," Jake said as he led me by the and down the aisle.  
"Here we go," I agreed. "I am so dead," I muttered as we reached the door.  
"They'll just be glad to have you home."  
"I don't regret my decision to run away," I said matter of factly as I searched the people gathered in the waiting area for familiar faces. I didn't see any. "I feel bad for running off but I don't regret it because it was worth it."  
It was our turn to go down the stairs.  
"I'm glad you did," Jake said.  
We followed all the other passengers across the tarmac, hand in hand.  
Jacob was everything I'd hoped for and more. My heart felt like it was going to burst every time I looked at my new boyfriend, my face had even begun to hurt earlier from smiling so much, although I wasn't smiling so much at the moment because I was nervous; mom and dad would probably ground me until forever.  
We walked through the large glass double doors into the airport and I saw them almost straight away. My whole family- including the Denali's: Tanya, Kate, Garrett, Eleazar and Carmen- were standing about two hundred metres away in the middle of a massive throng of people.  
I dropped Jacob's hand and pushed my way through the crowd.  
"Hey!" Someone shouted as I shoved them out of the way.  
I was about ten metres away when mom turned and saw me. She gasped and closed the small gap between us in a few long, quick strides, sweeping me up into her arms.  
I wrapped my arms around her as my tears flooded down my cheek. I hadn't realised how much I'd missed her until now.

"Oh Renesmee, Nessie, Nessie, Nessie," she sobbed into my hair, crushing me to her chest.  
"I missed you," I whispered.  
"I missed you too baby girl, I missed you too." Suddenly her voice hardened and she placed me back on my feet glaring down at me. "Don't you ever do that to me again!"  
"I have no need to," I smiled, "I'm here to stay. I have what I set out for and nothing is going to take that away from me. Plus," I added as an afterthought, "something tells me he isn't going far." I turned my head and grinned as Jacob broke through the crowd.  
"You couldn't get rid of me if you tried," he agreed.  
"I can see that," mom chuckled. "Looks like Jacob Black is back in our lives."  
"Forever," Jacob and I both said.

* * *

**I am so so so so so so so sorry! I finished the epilogue ages ago and posted it on a heap of sites that i have this story posted on and I only just realised that I hadn't posted the epilogue on here. I could have sworn I had but clearly I didn't so I'm posting it now very late. **

**ok so this is the last chapter. _Not Quite Normal _is officially finished. happy/sad :D anyway I have to go I'm working on a one shot that I might hopefully get up today please check it out it's called _Mate For A Mate. _**

**Ok so you no the deal REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and don't get mad cos I forgot!! please **

**love you guys and thanks for reading my story xoxoxoxoxoxoxox **

**ANNIE  
**


End file.
